Two Sides of the Same Coin
by BabemRoze
Summary: This is based on Shego and Drakken's side of the events of Kim Possible. We see Shego turn to evil, meeting Drakken and meeting their arch foe and so on. Hopefully to continue past Graduation! (Not that great at Summaries. Best to read the Author's note on the first chapter!) Rated Teen with a few possible M moments. D/S
1. Chapter 1: Seeds of Evil

**A/N: Okay so I'm rather behind on the whole "Shego and Drakken" shipping scene. It wasn't until a month ago I appreciated these two as a possible romantic couple! So this fanfic is based on the time line From Shego turning evil all the way past Graduation. It's mainly focused on Shego but will also have Drakken's thoughts and feelings explained. I assume this will be quite a lengthy fic and I plan to complete every chapter of it! Some things I've added or changed to help flow with the story (including the order of episodes). Eventually the chapters will be the same name as the episodes I'm writing about. Exciting things to come! I hope this has captured you! :) Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter One: Seeds of Evil**

"Looks like this bird is ready for his cage" Hego laughed loudly as he reprimanded Aviarius.  
Shego groaned and rolled her eyes.  
"That's the third time you've said that" She rubbed her temples "It's getting old"

She could see Aviarius nod in agreement.  
"And I will keep saying it, dear sister, until this fellow finally decides to quit these shenanigans!" Hego smiled proudly and puffed up his chest. Shego sat on the floor and rested. This was just one reason she hated crime fighting…waiting for the cops to show.

Ever since Team Go became famous and fought crime on a daily basis the cops had become especially lazy. They knew their leader, Hego, would make the team stay as long as needed before collecting whatever criminal they'd captured so they didn't have to rush. Last week, Shego noted, it took them an hour just to get three miles down the road and when they arrived the sweet smell of donuts lingered on their breath. Shego would only know this as one in particular had a habit of getting uncomfortably close and insisted on flirting with her. _How I'd like to punch his smug face _she thought regularly. She'd recently become very bitter. They'd been fighting bad guys for about 2 years now and she was bored. She was sick and tired of her older brothers and became increasingly irritated with the twins.

Hego, the oldest, was constantly bossing everyone about and acting way too full of himself. Although not as full of himself as Mego. That boy was all about himself and he made sure people knew it. She'd lost count how many times she'd want to tell a story and he'd butt in with what HE would have done in that situation, or what HE would have wanted the outcome to be. He believed he was God's gift to the earth and would tell his fangirl's all about the terrifying day a Rainbow Comet struck his family tree house and he alone braved the flames to rescue his siblings. _What bull. _Of course they would believe every word and swoon all over him. The Wego twins decided that there should be six of them and for the time being refused to get rid of their duplicates. Usually Shego could handle her younger brothers but six six-teen year olds all repeating each other and whizzing around her was driving her loopy.

Aviarius made no attempt to escape, he'd learnt by now there was no point and to just try again later. He did however jump when he heard a loud crash further in his mountainside nest.  
"Can't you control your brothers?!" He screeched at Hego.

The blue-clothed man sighed and handed Shego the chain of Aviarius' hang-cuffs. "Mego, let's go get the twins before they end up with wings again" He looked down at Shego sternly "Hold it tight"  
She stood and leant against the wall squeezing the chain firmly to make a point. She knew he thought she was inadequate and that pushed her buttons. Soon there was silence as she waited alone in the large room with Aviarius.

"I don't see how you can deal with him on a daily basis" He shuffled slightly trying to untwist his cape.

"I've learnt to block him out" She mumbled "Only took 24 years" With her free hand she fiddled with the ends of her ebony hair that sat just under her bust. She heard Aviarius mutter away about plans being foiled and the like. "Will you be quiet?!" she said loudly.

"I just can't work it out! How he always gets me!"

"Because you make a scene" She huffed "You crash, bang and wollop through the city and expect it to go unnoticed. If I were a villain-" She was cut off by a loud laugh.  
"You?! A villain?" Mego strutted in with a loud arrogant laugh "**That **I'd like to see"  
The Wego's ran in behind him. "Oh no everyone watch out! It's Shego!"  
"No, no! It's the Shegosaurus!" The twins began to stomp around acting as an uncoordinated dinosaur causing Shego to light her free hand with her green fire and shoot it toward them.

"Now, now everyone!" Hego's deep voice echoed around the hall. "Shego you shouldn't be saying things like that. You are a hero and always will be. We, Team Go, have been blessed with these unimaginable powers and as such should do our best to protect this city...and the world. Furthermore-"

Shego drifted off and stopped listening. This wasn't the first time he'd given her the "Feel blessed for being special" lecture and she knew it wouldn't be the last. With every word she could feel her blood boil in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to do something, anything to prove to her brother that he was wrong and for once she wanted to shut him up. As he rambled she felt something tug in her hand. Instinctively she held to the hand cuffs tighter and stopped Aviarius from escaping.

And then it hit her.

She smirked and in one swift movement she broke her enemy's cuffs. Her hands glowed green as he witnessed the bird-man's shock of being released. For a moment he didn't move, unsure if this was a trick.

"Shego! What are you doing?!" Her older brothers yelled in unison.

"Sorry!" She said sarcastically "I guess that wasn't very good of me" She tried to pull her best innocent face although she felt too pleased with herself. Aviarius began to sprint away and called for his pet condor. The male members of Team Go ascended on their foe and began to battle once again. Shego decided to lounge on a nearby throne and watch the chaos unfold. Beside her was an end table and resting on top a glossy magazine with large red letters that read "Villains Digest". She was able to roll it and pocket it away. Getting frustrated with the loud squawks of the condor and constant arguing voices of her brothers she decided to put an end to it. Shooting hot plasma at a high chandelier it swayed before finally crashing to the ground and landed on Aviarius and his bird companion. As if on cue the police arrived.

To spare herself any further disruption to the day Shego left the lair and made her way to the Team's airplane that was waiting on the roof.

* * *

Shego was lying on her bed. All she could do was stare at the ceiling and think about the day she'd had. She'd always been interested in seeing the villain's schemes and plots and as time grew she actually became disappointed that she never saw the end of them. She would have loved to know if they would have worked but her and her brothers stopped before it got that far. And she loved to fight. She'd realised this long before now but even yelling at someone and knowing she was causing them aggravation made her feel good.

For the past three years she'd been feeling lost in the world not knowing her place or which side of the fence to be on. At first it was all about the good. Sure she would get cranky and frustrated and a good argument with Hego and Mego was a weekly event. But she loved being able to help people. After graduating college she was supposed to head straight into teaching but Hego convinced her to join his precious Team Go. Now she felt it was all a waste. Luckily the city paid off her student debts to show their gratitude of being rescued a gazillion times. But still she was forgetting things she was taught in her Child Development and Education degree and so once again Hego had found a way to ruin her goals in life.

_Who'd want to be around whiney kids all day anyway, _she heard herself say. Her brothers were bad enough and the thought of being around 100s of teenagers a day made her cringe. She rolled over and felt something dig in her side. Unzipping her green and black jumpsuit she pulled out the magazine she'd taken from Aviarius and decided to flick through it. The majority of it was advertisements for some fancy new doomsday device that was a must have. But a double page spread caught her eye

"Confessions of the Criminal Sort: Why are you evil?"

Each segment was written by anonymous readers of the mag and they explained why each one had become a criminal mastermind. She'd read the villains confessions and smile. It was nice to know they were just regular people, well under all the evil. She read a few in detail.

"I was banned from every golf course unfairly" _That's a bit lame. _

"My inventions were always banned for being 'too dangerous! Gottverdammt!'

Shego shook her head. Even in the villain world people were over eccentric like Hego. She continued to read and slowed when one, rather long, confession caught her eye.

"I was ridiculed, mocked and teased for my brilliance. You believe people are your so called FRIENDS and they laugh at you for days on end without a gasp of air. Sure I made a mistake one or two times with my creations but it's a learning curve! I left my old world behind refusing to ever be made fun of again. One day I'll show those dear old friends a thing or two! And everyone who never thought I'd achieve anything will be shaking and begging on their knees!"

Shego could feel the passion burning in the page. Whoever wrote that obviously had some issues but at the same time she empathised with them. She knew what it was like to be made fun of. Being the girl whose hand lit green with fire when she was mad wasn't the best image to have in high school. At the time she hated people being scared of her but now, she wanted that fear. She wanted people to be too afraid to even breathe in her presence and to follow orders like they had no other choice. Shego always wanted to be the best in everything she did. She made sure to get the best grades and when she found joy in musical instruments she'd learn how to play them as best she could. She loved perfection and thrived on it. And it hit her. She wanted to gloat and brag and show these pathetic villains how it's done. She knew she'd never be the best at being good, so knew the only way to achieve perfection, was to be the best at being bad.

Rushing to her wardrobe she grabbed a duffel bag and started to frantically pack clothes and then dart around the room gathering random items she didn't want to part with. Maybe it was just the exhilaration she felt at that moment or maybe this is what she wanted. Yes. It was. She wanted to be evil, she wanted to make people tremble, she wanted to seduce and fight. She wanted to be selfish and egotistical. She wanted to…leave Team Go.


	2. Chapter 2: Big Daddy Bothersome

**Chapter Two: Big Daddy Bothersome **

It was dark on the landing of Go Tower and Shego slid out of her room as gracefully as a cat walking on a fence. For years she'd been mastering the art of stealth and found it was the only way she would ever get some peace and quiet. She walked slowly to the main hall where they would have meetings and sit in their colour coded seats. She reached the main doors and stalled. She wasn't sure what was customary for someone who was leaving their family to become evil. Were you meant to do some big, hairy speech or just sneak away and disappear until the big evil unveiling? She dwelled on it for a few moments and decided that with her brother's overactive need to do good and protect people it would probably be best just to leave. She pulled the handle of the front door and jumped as a loud, high pitched squeal filled the tower.

_Crap! The alarm!_

In her haste she'd forgotten about it. Hego always made sure he set it every night to make sure no one got in, and Shego (in particular) wouldn't get out. She wasn't surprised when her brothers ran into the hall in their pajamas and looked pissed at her. Hego powered up his blue fists and used it to turn off the alarm. He'd rigged it so only his powers could shut it off which caused much annoyance to his siblings.

"Going somewhere?!" He folded his arms and used the most disappointed voice he could at that hour.

"Shego, what gives?!" Mego pouted his lips. "I was dreaming of girls!"

One of the Wego twins had appeared beside her and tried to pull the bag away. "I think she's leaving!"

Shego had her head to the side looking away, gripping onto her bag tightly. _So much for the quick getaway. _She shrugged her little brother off and took a step back against the door.

"Shego" Hego tried to soften his voice "If this is about what happened today. It's okay" He sighed as though trying to compose the words carefully "We forgive you"

Her eyebrow jerked.

"You forgive me?" Her voice was acidic.

"You deliberately let Aviarius go and put us all in danger. We all decided that you must be having an…off day and thought it best to let it go. We just don't want it to happen again. You're better than that"  
"No" It was sharp. It stabbed into Hego's words like a butcher's knife.

"N-No?"

Her brothers were now all standing together looking concerned at their sister. Mego kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish indecisive on what he should say.

"**I** think-" He began

"I don't care!" She cut him off. She could feel it. That boil in her stomach, the one that made her bones ache. "I don't care Mego! You guys carry on your good little deeds but I am through! I can't stand another minute in this hellhole with you all!"

"Shego!" The twins yelled in unison. She ignited her hands and pointed a fist at Hego.

"You nag and nag all day long. I'm so sick of hearing about how fantastic we are and how amazingly good we are. I'm not good! I hate taking orders for you and being undermined. I'm through with it and I'm through with you all!" She slammed her fist into the wall so hard her brothers felt the building shake.

"Shego, you're being unreasonable!" Hego tried to grab hold of her but she slammed her free hand into his face. His cheek flared up from the plasma and he ended up skidding across the floor. Mego frowned and shrunk down grabbing onto her bag. She began swinging it around and threw it across the room so Mego had no choice but to grow again and steady himself. He tried to throw a few lucky punches but wasn't as skilled in martial arts as his younger sister. She twisted his arm behind his back until she heard a snap and he hollered in pain. The twins began to fill the room. Dozens climbed on the couch and tables and all took a fighting stance against Shego. She lifted her hand to strike but instead blasted a huge hole in the wall of the tower. She took one last glance of her brothers and before the Wegos had the chance to intervene she ran and jumped through the hole she'd made and dived all the way into the water below.

* * *

_Not the best idea. _She sat under the large bridge leading out of Go City ringing her hair out. She'd lost her belongings and had finally (and literally) taken the plunge to leave her brothers. She tried to work out her next move. She couldn't hang around the city, her brothers would just grab her and take her home. She tried to think if there was a place she could go to start her evil career. She doubted if there was an Evil Mastermind Career Centre. She peeled open her soaking jumpsuit and grabbed the soggy magazine inside. The pages were stuck together and the ink had smudged. She flicked through what pages she could understand hoping there was a clue or idea of where she could go. She still had her credit cards and passport on her, she made sure to put that in her leg pouch instead of her duffel. Finally she came across a page advertising a club, known for exclusive, evil members. She figured if she wanted a job she might as well start there. Ripping out the page she threw the rest of the magazine in the water and started to make her way toward town. Luckily without being seen she grabbed a cab to the nearest airport and headed toward the club's location.

Hours later she'd arrived. She was tired and felt dirty, she knew she'd need to buy some new gear if she were going to impress anyone. Despite the worry of her brothers tracking her credit cards she knew she'd be in trouble if she didn't use them. She hoped they'd know her by now to give her space, and she prayed they did exactly that.

The air was hot and stale. All around her people were wearing shorts and tank tops and she was standing there in a lyrca jumpsuit. She slid the top half off it down and rolled it around her waist. She removed her gloves and tucked them into her pockets. She wore a black vest underneath and felt a bit more in place. Although she did still get a few stares. She wondered if people recognised her but realised that her good deeds had only really stretched as far as the neighbourhoods around Go City and that wasn't far at all. She walked around for what felt like hours and her stomach began to growl. She asked a local if there was a mall anywhere nearby and was pleased to hear it was just a small walk down the road. She made her way and soon came across the glorious air-conditioned 3-storied building. It didn't take long for her arms to be filled with shopping bags. She'd bought a dress for the evening and shoes to match from Club Banana and whilst in there she'd been able to change into black shorts and a green vest making herself feel far more comfortable. She made her way to the food court and found a table in the corner, far away from any other person. Resting her feet was good. She now didn't care much about eating and just wanted to sleep. She leant on her hand and despite struggling found her eyes closing.

"What do you mean you're out of pickles?!" A harsh voice disturbed her rest. She found the source was a man at the "Make-your-own-Sandwich" counter. He was wearing dark blue trousers and a black t-shirt. From where she was sitting she could have sworn his skin was blue too but placed that down to the lighting.

From what she could tell the man was really kicking up a fuss about no pickles and before long she saw him storm away. As she watched him she realised the blue on his skin never faltered.

_I really __**am **__tired _She yawned.

* * *

She grunted as she squeezed into flesh coloured tights. She hated the things but knew if she wanted to impress she'd have to go all out. She'd found a hotel room not too far from the docks. She'd learnt that she needed to take a boat to the island the club was on. _Talk about privacy. _She had a nap, shower and shave and felt like herself. It was like all the stress for the last couple of days had been washed away with the soap-on-a-rope and down the plug hole. She sat in her underwear whilst she finished her make up. She always spent a good few minutes looking at herself afterward. She could never decide if the slight green tinge on her skin was really there or if her mind just made her believe it was. People had told her they'd seen it but she'd always been stupidly pale, despite the hours sunbathing, and wondered if it was just the green of her outfit reflecting on her skin.

Once make up was done she slid a slinky black dress over her head. It was long and elegant but strapless and dropped low in the front to show off her assets. A split in the dress ran all up her thigh and her strappy heels only just poked out from underneath the hem. She sat at the dressing table and fixed her hair upward in a messy bun. She wore a green, velvet choker and emerald earrings to complete the look. Deciding she was ready she gathered the most important items in a small black bag and made her way to the docks.

* * *

She arrived at the Bermuda Triangle pissed off. She hadn't realised the boat she had booked was a speed boat and now her hair had to be restyled. She did what she could without a mirror and after much fussing about decided it would have to do. She arrived at the club and paid the doorman extra to let her in without question. For some reason she had it in her mind it would have been more difficult but she was happy to say it was the easiest part of her day.

She was guided to a booth just in front of the stage and she ordered a drink. As she waited for it to arrive she enjoyed listening to the music and had to think carefully about how to proceed. She wasn't sure how she could get the right sort of attention. The bad kind. She saw her life right now as a game of chess. But she was playing against herself. She had to think one step ahead before taking a move.

Next thing she knew the waiter returned but without her drink.

"Please, madam, the owner has requested you join him in his private room"

"What? N-" _No way!_ She was about to scream. Until she realised. If the owner advertised in Villain's Digest he might know where she can find someone evil to pair up with. She nodded to the waiter and followed him up some stairs. He opened the door for her and she stepped inside.

She saw a stout man, sitting on some cushions holding two drinks, one she saw was the one she wanted. A larger, more attractive man, stood beside him. Clearly the body guard type she couldn't help but oggle his large physique. It was always something she preferred in a man. She walked forward as confidently as possible, despite her new shoes rubbing on her heels.

"Miss Go, I presume" The stout man said. Shego stopped abruptly. "Oh, that's right, Shego now, hm?"

She folded her arms and took another step forward.

"Okay, so you know who I am. Am I meant to be impressed?"

"I would like to think so. One look at your face and I can tell everything about you" He gestured for her to take her drink and sit on a bean bag opposite his own. She braved it and sat on the squishy cushion. The man held up a file and began to read "Miss Sheila Go; Aged 24. Now goes by the name Shego. 13 years of age was struck by a radioactive comet and developed plasma blasting super powers along with your brothers, Henry, Melvin, Wesley and Wendell who each developed their own skill. You formed a crime fighting team and-"

"Okay, I get it!" Shego interrupted feeling impatient. She didn't enjoy hearing her life mapped out before her "I'm impressed"

"One thing you'll learn about me, my dear, is that I can find out any information I want" He smiled smug "Knock Knock"

Shego pulled a face. "Excuse me?"

"You're meant to say 'Who's there?'"

"Oh" She sighed "Who's there?"

"Honey Bee"

"Honey Bee who?"

"Honey, be a dear and get the hell out of my club"

The large man who had remained quiet until now had started walking forward at quite a speed. Shego dropped her drink, smashing the glass on the floor and cart-wheeled backwards.

"What the hell?!"

She ducked as he swung a punch at her and continued to chase. The stout man egged him on asking "Joe" to take her down.

Shego fired up her hands and began fighting back. After a few minutes of punches and kicks she heard a clap and Joe stopped. _Well that was short lived. _

"Now it is I who should be impressed" The man called for another of Shego's drinks. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Big Daddy Brotherson. You may call me Big Daddy"

Shego panted slightly and didn't move.

"Is this how you welcome all your guests, **Big Daddy**?"

"What can I say, I love a good game" He smiled. "I wanted to make sure you weren't here spying for the good side and here to take down a member of my club"  
She made her way back down to the bean chair.

"How can you be sure I'm not?" She eyed him curiously.

"You fight to hurt" Big Daddy said bluntly. "If you were really like your brother's you'd fight for defense. But you would have killed Joe if needed"

"Like my brothers?" She wanted to make sure what he meant exactly.

"Good" He stated.

Shego smiled. She was glad that someone else could truly see the wickedness in her soul and it made her happy knowing all this time it wasn't in her head.

"I'm looking for work" She decided to head straight to business. "Perhaps you can point me to some to get me started?"

"Shego, my dear!" He clasped his hands together "I think I can help you with that"


	3. Chapter 3: Feeling the Blues

**Chapter Three: Feeling the Blues **

It had been three months since first arriving at the Bermuda Triangle. Big Daddy had kept his word and had helped Shego get started. She'd travelled around mainly doing thieving jobs but once or twice she'd done a few body guard work and had been able to fight a few good foes. She'd caught word that her brothers had started searching for her. Big Daddy had given her new credit cards and protected her identity from everyone who may suspect her.

One day, Shego arrived at the club whilst it was shut and found herself feeling that similar feeling of boredom and frustration. She was already getting tired of doing jobs on a smaller scale. After she'd stolen something she was expected to leave and not ask questions but she wanted to be part of it. She wanted to help and know the plan and see it through to end. But it was pointless. No one wanted her around full time and she began to feel that pang of "What am I doing with my life".

She'd expressed this to Big Daddy but he assured her that eventually she would find her own niche in the evil world. _It's taking far too long. _

That night she'd decided to take the day off and enjoy the club scene. She kept seeing those stares from Joe. The pair had had a few late night encounters over the last few months but she could feel him getting clingy and a relationship was the last thing on her mind at this point. She just wanted to focus on her career. She couldn't work out how the lame foes she'd fought in the past, Electronique, Aviarius etc. had made it look so easy just to show up and scream "Hey! I'm evil!" It just didn't work like that.

She ignored every advance Joe made that evening and sent him back to work. She sat in her usual booth and sipped her usual drinks. Dull. A commotion at the door caught her attention. _Someone trying to get in without a chance I assume. _And she was right. She could hear a man yelling that he wanted to see Big Daddy and that it was highly unprofessional that he was being refused. The yells stirred a memory inside Shego. As if she'd heard it before. She leant forward to see and just as she suspected the blue skinned man at the sandwich counter was waving his hands about in front of the security guard. She watched the embarrassing display of him trying to make a point and instead ending up just mumbling profanities and nonsense words instead. She saw the vein in the body guards neck grow bigger the more annoyed he got and, just as she thought, he picked the odd man up and threw him out the door.

Curiosity burned in Shego, this man seemed to have a temper to match her own. And if he'd stuck around all this time just to see Big Daddy maybe she could help him get what he wanted and at the same time bag her first job without anyone's help. She hastily got up and headed for the door. The wind outside blew quite heavily. Monsoon season was approaching and she no way intended to be out in one. She squinted and searched for the blue man. When she couldn't see him directly at the front or by the docks she walked around the side of the building. The ground was uneven causing her heels to stumble and get caught. She threw them off in aggravation and continued. As she turned she saw a figure lurking around the rear of the building and underneath the balcony that lead to Big Daddy's room. She watched and waited to see what he planned to do.

The man produced a rope and with a twang a grappling hook poked out. She watched as he swung it around and around. He tried to aim it but he could never get enough momentum. He tried again and again making grunts and stammers. Eventually he got a good grip and Shego cringed as she watched him falter and try and climb up a rope. When he found his footing he got to about half way before Shego lit up her hands and fired a plasma shot at the rope. She heard an "eep!" And the blue man came crashing down onto the ground. He looked at the end of the rope and saw it singed.

"Ya know, you may be pissed off. But I just saved your life" she appeared from around the corner with a wicked smile on her face.

She saw the man stare at her and blood raced to his cheeks. The odd combination of blue and pink was amusing to Shego. The man changed his demeanour and stood dusting himself off.

"And how do you figure that?"

"Do you really think Big Daddy Brotherson would leave that room unguarded? There's a trap door that releases as soon as you step foot on the balcony and you fall right into a pit of hungry piranhas"

"Oh" he stared back up at the balcony. She smirked knowing it was a lie but could tell this guy would fall for it.

"Need something up there?"

"None of your concern!" He snapped

Shego strutted toward him with an allure about her. She knew how to get what she wanted.

"But...I can help you" she said sickly sweet "for the right price" she was just inches away from him. She saw him fidget and step away slightly but was stuck when the cliff side reached its end.

"W-well, I, um, you see, I-" he growled and shook himself out of the daze "Fine! How much?"

"Depends on what you want" her voice was very seductive and she leant on her hip. He was about to speak when she raised a hand stopping him "Not here you idiot they'll hear us" she gestured and began to walk away to a location she knew Big Daddy didn't bother bugging with surveillance. It was at the end of the beach, a short walk away from the dock.

Her companion stumbled behind her tripping over rocks and dunes. When they reached the beach Shego sat upon a rock and stared at the stranger. He hesitated clearly unsure of what to say or do. Shego sighed and leant on her hand as her elbow rested on her lap.

"If you want my business you'll need to tell me what you need me to do" It came out very blunt and matter-of-factly.

"Shouldn't introductions be in order?"

"I guess that's best" Shego shrugged "At least then if I get caught I can give them your name" She joked and the man didn't look impressed. She could tell he was regretting his decision of following her "My name's Shego" she said coolly. He looked at her stunned and she gave a small smile and stood. "And I **don't **get caught"

He was cautious but extended a hand. "Dr Drakken"

She didn't take it. She wasn't a fan of touching, especially strangers. Despite both their hands being gloved she didn't want to break her boundaries. After a few awkward moments Dr Drakken clenched his hand back and began to speak.

"I'm after some information this 'Big Daddy Brotherson' has. I've tried for months to have a meeting with him but he refuses me every time. Apparently I'm not 'mainstream' enough since I haven't done anything big yet. But what does he expect if I don't have the right information!" She began to witness the frustration from her previous observations of him. He huffed. "Anyway, they say he has acquired information on advanced robotics. Ways to make them almost as if they were human, analyse the situation they find themselves in and react accordingly. With this I'll be able to-"

"Okay, okay I get the idea, Doc" She cut him off before he found ways to bore her even more with his ramblings. "I know exactly what you're talking about and I know how to get it. But what's it worth to you?"

"Hmm…" He pulled out a small notepad and began scribbling. She could hear him mumble faintly. "_So that over there, and hotel expenses…okay carry the three….oh boy" _He looked up at her and laughed nervously. "Would you be interested in an I.O.U?"

Without another word Shego began to wander off.

"Good luck out there Dr D. Watch out for those trap doors" With her back to him she shot a wave. She heard his feet rushing up behind her.

"Wait, wait, wait!" he leapt in front of her "What about a deal?"

"Make it quick"

"Ah ha! You get this information for me and I give you a job!"

She stared at him blanked face.

"So my payment for work…is more work? You're a clever one, blueboy" She tried to walk away again but he stopped her.

"Nrrrargh! Enough of the names! And let me finish!" Drakken sleeked his hair back. "This information is worth a lot to me both in my professional life and personal. So I will pay handsomely. However currently I'm low on funds and need someone with the correct skills to run errands" He counted on his fingers "Stealing, information gathering, occasional kidnapping, making me coff-joking joking!" He could tell she wasn't impressed with that last one "If you get the information I need from Big Daddy you'll prove yourself more than capable and the more you steal for me the more money I'll get to pay you back and pay for your missions. Then when my debt is paid in full you're free to do what you like"

"Perks?" Shego was interested but the thought of an unexpected wage put her off.

"Room and board and you're free to take the odd job on the side if it comes up. But whilst our contract holds I'd expect you swear your loyalties to me I.E. no backstabbing!"

She looked out at the water contemplating whether or not this man could be trusted and whether or not she should accept. The prospect of having a permanent place to stay as well as regular meals was very appealing and she'd be doing the same work she'd been doing these last few months but this time she might be able to see the finished products of the villain's work. She fought inwardly but eventually held out her hand.

"Deal"

Drakken shook it clumsily and she made a mental note never to shake his hand again. He reminded her of an eager puppy, a very blue, eager, puppy. They began to head back toward the main island.

"I just have one question" Shego stated.

"Is it about my skin?" Drakken asked more concerned than anything. She shook her head.

"What's your ultimate goal?"

She heard a soft laugh escape his lips as though it were a very proud moment.

"World domination"

"…Perfect"


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome Home!

**Chapter Four: Welcome Home!**

"Two hours?!" Drakken yelled "Why did that take you two hours!"

Shego had left him waiting in her hotel room whilst she stole the information he wanted. She was stunned he was so quick to argue but it was pleasant being around someone who didn't tiptoe on her feelings.

"I got your stinking files! What does it matter how long it took me?"

She didn't want him knowing the trouble she faced getting this envelope in her hands. When she'd gone up to Big Daddy's room she assumed no one was there until Joe appeared.

"You smell like man sweat" Drakken turned up his nose.

"Yeah, you'll get used to it" Shego waved him away.

The only way she'd been able to explain herself to Joe was to lie and say she was looking for him. She knew the best way for him to drop his defences and did what she had to…twice. Afterward, just as she knew he would be, he was unconscious and she had a chance to roam and locate the advanced robotics file Drakken craved. She had to bust a lock on a filing cabinet but could do so with minimal damage and disturbance. After grabbing the file she jumped out from the balcony sliding down the left over rope from the doctor's grappling hook.

Drakken held out his hands. She knew he wanted the envelope there and then but she had another idea.

"Uh uh uh!" She tutted "Not until you take me home"

"H-Home?" His face dropped.

"You told me I'd get a job, room and board. So take me there and I'll consider the first part of our deal complete"

Once again she heard his nervous laugh.

"You see the thing about that…"

* * *

"A TIME SHARE!" Shego yelled as she walked into a garage-like room. Sure the ceiling was high and spacious but the excessive clutter gave it a cramped feeling. It was filled with boxes and had what looked like just a mattress on the floor. "This….THIS IS WHERE YOU LIVE?!" She was furious. She had half a mind to burn the robotics data and head out the door.

"This is the best I can do at this given time! But eventually I'll have my own lair, with a lab and office and king sized bed! I personally prefer circle beds over the normal ones as I've read they're meant to lower blood pressure and assist with chronic back ache" he began to ramble on.

Shego's eye twitched. _What the hell have I got myself into?!_

"Look…" she heard him say "I know this isn't what you expected and I'm sorry for that. But this was the only way I could move out of my mother's home and still afford to eat. And you're under my employment now so…so deal with it!"

Shego screamed and her hands glowed brightly. She struck out at a few nearby boxes causing clothes and stationery to fly everywhere. She leapt at Drakken and held him by the collar of his jacket.

"Have you seen me sign a contract?!" She raised a fist in the air. She couldn't control anything coming out of her mouth or how her body was reacting. "You've wasted my time! You expect me to be okay with this?!"  
"Well…I um…didn't actually believe…you'd…" he gulped "…pull it off…heh"

"ARGH!"

_WHACK!_

With her clawed glove Shego couldn't resist but slap him across the face. He thudded to the floor and yelped as blood oozed out from under his left eye.

"You're insane!" he shouted as he covered his eye with an old t-shirt "Get out!"

But she was already on her way. She grabbed her suitcase along with his precious information and stormed out of that dingy little place. She wanted to punch more, hit more, but now wasn't the time. Wherever she was it was raining hard and she needed to find a place to go. She headed toward the town centre she saw a few miles down the road and huffed to herself as she did.

The more she walked the more she calmed down. It was as if the rain helped her ease off the anger and wash away whatever clouded her logical thinking. She realised she wasn't actually angry at Dr Drakken. She was just disappointed. When he agreed to take her to his home for some reason she imagined a big elaborate mansion or a building tucked away in the midst of a cave. She no way at all had been expecting a rodent infested, cluttered time share. Her feet had begun to get wet as her boots couldn't resist the water anymore. She'd been able to get into town and entered an all-night café.

_I need to pig out._

So she ordered nearly everything but the kitchen sink and sat in a booth; her suitcase propped up against the chair. It was way past midnight and she found comfort watching the occasional car drive by and drunkard stumble around. The bell above the café door chimed and she heard Dr Drakken's hoarse voice order some hot chocolate. He headed towards her but much to her annoyance he just stood next to her table without saying a word. When she looked up at him she saw he had wrapped his eye/face with ripped cloth and it wasn't doing a very good shop. Part of her felt the need to apologise but she refused to on the ground that villains don't apologise. Evil isn't meant to care.

She heard the mad doctor's stomach growl loudly as he stood their awkwardly.

"Sit down." She was blunt but her words were in no way harsh. She handed him one of the empty plates and gestured for him to eat which he happily did.

They continued in silence and she was glad because she no longer felt it awkward. She was actually surprised he'd followed her but after reminding herself of the information she had she could understand he wasn't prepared to let that go. Drakken's hot chocolate arrived and the two seemed to have called a momentary truce.

"I think you'll need stitches" Shego pointed out when his wound began bleeding down his face. He used a napkin to apply pressure and shrugged.

"I don't have insurance at present" He stuffed his mouth with a pancake "I kept meaning to renew it but you know…wasn't really sure how 'Evil scientist' looked as an occupation"

Shego called over to the waitress. "Have you got a first aid kit?!"

A few moments later Shego stood fiddling with a sterilised needle and surgical thread. Despite his protests she complained that seeing blood gush from an eye was putting her off eating and she needed to do something about it. He swore and grumbled as she stitched under his eye. It wasn't everyday she'd actually repair the damage she caused, but she'd worked out pretty quickly it was one of the only ways to get him to shut up.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Drakken was admiring his stitches using a knife as a mirror.

"Just something I picked up" she lied. She had to take a week's long intense First Aid course as part of her degree. It was expected of her to be able to handle any situation with a child even if they'd cut their own fingers off slamming their hand in a door.

"I'd still like you to work for me…if you're willing" Drakken said quietly after taking a sip of his drink "It pains me to admit it but I need help getting to where I want to be" He looked resentful, but not at Shego, more as if he was disappointed as well. Shego didn't know what it was but she saw herself in him. He was older, and had dark circles under his eyes from endless nights but despite those obvious facts she wondered if in 15 years or so she'd be in the exact same situation as him. Wishing to be something better and not having any luck getting there. Perhaps if they could help each other he'd get up and running and she'd have the experience under her belt to know she'll get by in life fine on her own.

She took a deep breath as if gathering her final thoughts. "Okay. But if we don't make any progress I **will** leave" She tried to sound very blasé and aloof.

Drakken clapped his hands together obviously cheerful. "Yes, yes, that's fine. Don't you worry I have some big things planned!" He leant over and grabbed a paper napkin from the dispenser and clicked a pen. He bag scribbling with a frown on his face and his tongue poking out. After about 5 minutes he handed it to her.

"I, Shego, herby agree to work for Dr Drakken, under the said agreement that I will agree-" She shook her head and wish she had a red pen to correct his errors "-to work on a job to job basis whilst being paid back for my original heist. I understand there may be times where payment is late but payment for each individual heist will be agreed upon at the time of planning. Aside from payment Dr Drakken will agree to offer room and board and I will agree not to betray him should another job offer come along acting against Dr Drakken" She took a breath and looked up at him "This is a bit of a mouthful"

"Lucky for you that's all I could fit on the napkin" Drakken folded his arms.

She grabbed another napkin and gestured for the pen. She began to write her own conditions down.

"I don't know exactly what you've got working in your coo-coo scientist mind of yours but…" She held up the piece of paper and Drakken read out loud curiously.

"No Mind control, no experimentations, No Cloning and weekends off" He frowned "There are no 'weekends' when it comes to evil, Shego!" He tried to grab the list but she yanked it away.

"There is if you want my help. I need some 'me' time once in a while"

"Urmph, nrrr! Fine!" He slumped back on his chair, sulking.

"You might want to type this up" She said placing the two pieces together. Dr Drakken tapped his fingers together sheepishly. "You don't have a computer do you?"

He smiled and shrugged comically.

For the next few hours they stayed writing on the napkins and making lists of all the things they'd like to have, or in-effect what Shego was going to steal for them. At one point Drakken drew his dream lair. High up on a mountain somewhere in the Caribbean with lots of levels and a "keep out" sign warning people of the dangers inside. He said he'd seen one for sale years ago but missed the chance and regretted going for it ever since. Shego just handed him the pen and told him to write it on their 'wants' list.

* * *

Back at the time share the sun had just started rising but Shego could feel herself needing sleep. It only just occurred to her that she had no bed. She noticed that Dr Drakken had cleaned up the mess she made before following her to the café. She was quite impressed thinking that only those of high durability would be able to clean whilst bleeding heavily.

Dr Drakken snapped open a sunchair and placed a pillow and blanket on it. Much to Shego's surprise he sat down and gestured to the mattress.

"I changed the sheets and pillow cases for you" He turned putting on an eye mask and winced slightly at his wound. "Careful there's a loose spring"

"Oh" Shego wondered just how evil this guy was actually supposed to be "Uh…thanks"

"Mmm" she heard him mumble in return. She removed her gloves and boots and climbed onto the spongy mattress. As soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep.

It wasn't long before she woke up again feeling something stab in her hip. She groggily turned over and yanked the spring poking out of the mattress. She peered over to the sun chair and saw Dr Drakken wasn't there. She wanted to stay in bed but curiosity got the better of her. She heard a buzz, similar to a dentist drill further into the time share. She peeked between two boxes and saw the doctor sitting at a desk working on something intently. When he picked it up she saw it was a robotic hand. He bent the fingers testing their capacity and then clicked a button on a nearby remote. Without warning the hand lunged at his throat and clenched tightly. Drakken gagged and tried to hit buttons on the remote but it lead to the hand gripping tighter. Shego jumped over the boxes and ignited her fists. She leapt at the hand and it sliced right through it. Its fingers recoiled and the half of it remaining fell to the floor twitching.

Drakken was trying to get his breath back.

"I can see why you need that information from Big Daddy" Shego smirked, she hadn't given it to him yet. She was playing it all by ear.

"Quite" his voice was hoarse and his expression dropped when he looked at the remains of his work. "You couldn't have been a bit softer on it?" He was clearly annoyed.

"Next time I won't bother" She grunted. Shego could see him drift his eyes towards her hands and remain quiet. When he finally spoke he sounded as though very timid.

"So…genetic mutation?" he asked nodding towards them. She shook her head.

"Radioactive comet" she pointed to the air as if to prove her point.

"Ah"

"How about you?" She waved her arm gesturing to all of him.

"Never you mind" He bent down and picked up his broken invention. Spinning on his chair he faced away from her.

"And here I thought we were sharing" She mocked. When she didn't get an answer she walked to his other side to gain his attention "Bad memories?" She didn't say it sympathetically if anything as if it was something to be ashamed of.

"I've thought of our first target" Drakken hurriedly changed the subject and placed a newspaper article in front of her. It was advertising a new museum that had been given the rights to hold an exhibition of the Queen of England's jewels. Shego looked at it all rather perplexed. Security would be stupidly tight but not impossible for her…in her own opinion. She skimmed the article quickly.

"Mhm yeah…only one problem" She pointed to the flag in front of the building "It's in Finland"

"There are always ways, Shego, always"

* * *

**A/N: I've been getting very excited about this fic :P I've actually written up to chapter 7 but I like to wait before publishing chapters so I can go back and edit them if needed. The next two chapters are very long. 3,500 - 4k words each. I always prefered the idea of Shego giving Drakken his scar. I'm a very sentimental person and it seems if Drakken can be proud of his scar he must have either got it doing something awesome or it was given to him by someone awesome ;D I've tried to proof read my chapters as much as possible but I'm sure I've missed out a few mistakes somewhere. And thank you to the few reviews and favourites I have already :D (you guys work fast!) I'll try and be quicker at uploaded the chapters because I know how frustrating it is waiting to complete a story. I hope you enjoy where this goes! **


	5. Chapter 5: Time to Finnish

**A/N: This chapter contains a few words in Finnish. I got them using google translate so if you know or are Finnish and you can correct me please feel free!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Time to Finnish**

"Tervetuloa!"

Two people greeted Shego as she stepped foot off of the train. She stormed right past them. They were finally in Finland and it only took them, as Drakken happily pointed out, six days. Shego felt nauseous after the train journey. When Drakken told her of his amazingly, cheap and easy way to get to Finland she imagined some low budget air flight stuck behind a screaming baby. But oh no, what she was put through was so much worse.

Their journey started from the time share and headed for New York. This wasn't overall painful and took them just a few hours by train. Drakken had then used what little contacts he has to get passes for himself and Shego on a fellow villain's submarine. This was just the beginning. Shego had always been partial to sea-sickness but had got over it as she got older. However spending three days speeding through reefs and avoiding Global Justice didn't do her any good. It was at this point, with her head over the toilet bowl, that she wondered if she could split from Drakken when they arrived and then head back home. She soon realised she didn't actually have a home. The first place that came to mind was the Bermuda Triangle but Big Daddy was sure to know who busted his lock and stole from him. He wasn't a forgiving man and Shego knew it wasn't worth the hassle going back and arguing her case, even if she had all the information signed, sealed and delivered. Grovelling was out of the question too.

When Drakken knocked on her door and said they'd arrived she swore she could have kissed him. But that would have been gross for both of them. Him because, vomit, her because, ew. When she arrived on land she felt her knees buckle. The signs were all English and the flags were of Great Britain. She spared no thought of the strange looks when she grabbed hold of Drakken shaking him back and forth. Her voice was sore after the amount of yelling she did and he took her time being quiet to explain that this was as far as their lift planned to go and he only charged a tenth of airplane costs. They then bought coach tickets. Drakken was thrilled to discover a deal that meant for each of them it was less than £10. He faffed about exchanging his dollars for pounds and then they waited for their coach to arrive. The station was cold and the seats were firm. She propped her suitcase up and rested her feet on it. No wonder Drakken told her to travel light. After no more than an hour their numbers were called and the pair along, with 30 other people, piled onto the coach.

The journey was long and bumpy. The coach was so packed Shego had no hope of spreading out and found herself uncomfortably close to everyone around her. Luckily she had the window seat so she took to listening to her mp3 player and stared out at the traffic. Once they arrived in Dover, Shego was pleased to say they didn't have to wait long before getting on a ferry and crossed over to France.

From there it was a variation of coaches, trains and cab's. When Drakken confirmed they were on the train to Helsinki Shego almost cried with relief. She'd already made him promise twenty times that he'll plan a quicker way home. He decided it was best not to tell her that when he worked out how much all their travelling cost it was only around $50 cheaper than the flights would have cost.

After ignoring the pair greeting them at the station Drakken took Shego to a quaint bed and breakfast to rest and the two could plan their heist. Shego was saddened he didn't spring for separate rooms but at this point she was just glad they had separate beds. As well as the fact it was a proper bed and not just an old mattress from the 80s. She lolloped on the squishy mattress and duvet and stretched out wide. Drakken had already set up his files and plans on the little desk eager to get started.

"Alright, Shego, here's my idea to get into the museum. Now with those tricky ninja skills you have you should be able to climb up onto the upper floor balcony if you go above the observatory located here" he pointed to it "Then once on the balcony you can jimmy open the lock and you should be just two rooms away from the exhibition. Do you have the bag to put the jewels in?"

Silence.

"Shego! Are you listening?" Once again no response. He turned and saw her floppy body on the bed with her breathing soft. He folded his arms. "Really, Shego? Asleep at this hour?!" He checked his watch and noted it was just past lunchtime. He rolled up his diagrams and pushed his chair back. Walking over to Shego he let out a subtle smile. He'd thought these last couple of weeks that whenever she slept she looked nothing like herself. She looked sweet, and calm almost…angelic. "WAKE UP!" He yelled at her hitting her over the head with the diagrams.

She jolted awake and grabbed his wrist. She snarled her teeth at him and with one big toss she threw him across the room and onto the table smashing it in the process.

"Do not disturb!" She growled and swung the duvet over herself and snuggled back down.

Drakken rubbed his aching head and as he stood had to click his back into place. He groaned and looked at his crumpled drawings.

"Noted"

* * *

Dr Drakken awoke to the sound of water running. After his incident with Shego he realised there was not much point trying to get any work done and fatigue won him over. He peered over to his companion's bed to see it empty but the bathroom had light creeping under the door. _What would mother think?! _It dawned on him that all this time he'd been sharing accommodation and living with a woman **unmarried. **True it wasn't that unheard of in these common times but he knew his mother would have something to say about it. She had a habit of forcing him onto any girl in touching distance and if she knew he was living with someone like Shego as nothing more than a business partner she'd drop hints, obvious hints. He could never forget the time in high school when he had a female lab partner and she had to visit his house to study. Each time she'd come round his mother would go on and on about her son and Drakken made the horrible mistake of leaving them alone for ten minutes. When he returned the girl was storming out of the house furious calling Drakken a pervert and refusing to work with him. To this day he still didn't know what his mother had said and he didn't have enough courage to approach the girl again to ask. It wasn't unnatural for a man of Drakken's age to be worried of such things; he was a man of 37 and would in no way be seen as a spring chicken. He wasn't even sure if that phrase applied to men. He had it all planned out. Once he succeeded in world domination women would be at his knees to be the leader's wife. He tucked his hands underneath his head and smiled at the thought of supreme power. Soon it would be his, he could feel it.

The door clicked and Shego emerged with her hair messy and wet. She'd thrown on some t-shirt and shorts and shimmied over to her bed, not realising Drakken was awake. There was no way Drakken couldn't think of Shego as beautiful. In fact he didn't know if he'd met anyone like her. He remembered how shy he was when they first met and was proud of himself that he was able to stop himself from thinking of her as…well…a woman. Despite her looks he knew she wasn't the one for him. Whenever he imagined a wife for some reason he pictured her blonde. He was a firm believer of opposites attract and he visualized his woman to be his better half. She would be able to cook, obviously, and be happy to clean up his messes. She'd put up with his ramblings and look after him when he was sick. And in return she would have whatever she wanted. The world would be his and he would spoil himself rotten as well whoever agreed to spend the rest of their life with him.

Suddenly a loud whirr disturbs his thoughts. Shego was sitting at the end of her bed using a hair dryer. Pity. He didn't want to get up yet but this was kind of hard to ignore. He stiffly sat up and cricked his neck. The whirring stopped briefly and she ran a brush through her locks.

"Morning" He quickly said

"Evening" She corrected.

He looked out the window and saw that it was now dark. Their routine was completely out of balance.

"I'm having a shower" and he disappeared into the bathroom.

Shego smirked and continued to dry her hair. After only five minutes she heard a yell.

"SHEGO!"

She turned off the dryer again and got up to lean on the bathroom door.

"I guess I used all the hot water, hm?" She elbowed the door with a bang "Serves you right after what you've put me through!"

"Argh! Get over it, Shego!" She heard a grunt "Grow up!"

"Like you, old man!"

"Zip a lip!"

She stormed away back to her bed and packed away the dryer. She saw his plans on the demolished table and began to flick through them. She was surprised to see his plans were very similar to something she'd come up with. She walked back to the door.

"When do you want to...put your plans into work?" she was being very aware that the walls in this place were more than likely paper thin. When she didn't hear a reply she pressed her ear against the door. "Dr Drakken?"

"Can we please not talk about this now?!" he yelled "Leave me in peace"

"Fine!" She grabbed a cardigan and slippers and left the room in hopes to find something to eat.

* * *

After a few days Shego was sick and tired of being cooped up in the small room. Drakken forbid her from sightseeing as he didn't want her to be recognisable. They were constantly being bombarded by the staff asking if they were okay. After the table broke Shego made up the only excuse she could think of. They were honeymooners and got a little bit too excited and the table just wasn't strong enough. As she explained it Drakken had to walk away, she knew it would be painful and awkward for him to get through and that's exactly why she used that excuse. She was still punishing him. The staff were very understanding and said something along the lines of "Happens all the time" and offered them free gifts to celebrate their 'marriage'. Shego was becoming restless and kept nagging Dr Drakken.

"Tonight's the night, Shego" he was staring out the window "By my calculations this is the night the security will be the most vulnerable"

"How d'you figure that?"

"There is only two days left of the exhibition and according to recent interviews with the head of security they haven't had any problems with thieves" He folded a shirt and began packing it away. "They'll be confident and cocky and would no way imagine someone trying to break in this far along"

"You think?"

"I **know**" He didn't sound his enthusiastic self "Now you know the plan?"

"Yes! We've been over it so much I keep dreaming about it"

"Good. You're packed?" She nodded. "Okay, I'll take our bags to our meet point. I'll make sure the helicopter's ready for you" He'd been able to find a self-hire helicopter service for tourists to site see from above. Shego showed proof of her pilot's licence and they were given the copter with no hesitation. Drakken once again felt like Shego was an endless bag of tricks but she didn't tell him she got the licence so she could fly Team Go's jet. So far he knew nothing about that side of her past and she intended to keep it that way.

Whenever he spoke he sounded so intense it made Shego cringe. She felt the pressure radiate from him and all she wanted to do was tell him to lighten up. True this was the biggest haul she'd gone for but at the same time she was used to the danger and hooked on the adrenaline.

Drakken had convinced her to wear an all-black jumpsuit instead of her preferred green and black. He said he just didn't want to take the chance of her being seen at all. She wore a coat down to the foyer to make it look less suspicious. They checked out and headed around the corner.

"Here" He handed her an earpiece "Push this button to switch it on and it'll open a link. Call if you need me"

She looked at the small round thing. "Ya know talking isn't really the stealthiest thing to do"

"Urrrgh! I said ONLY if you need me"

She put the earpiece in without another word.

"Remember, in and out in 45 minutes. No more"

"I know!" She handed him her suitcase "Just make sure you get that copter ready" She pulled up the collar of her coat and began to head to the museum. She heard Drakken walk away and her suitcase roll along the floor. At least now she had time to mentally prepare.

When she arrived at the museum the lights were all out apart from a few dim ones dotted around. She clicked the timer on her watch and set it for 45 minutes just as Drakken ordered and threw off her coat into some bushes. She ran to the side of the building where the observatory was and climbed up an ivy trellis. She leapt up onto the balcony and swung herself over lying flat on the floor when she did. She pulled up and wore a ski mask attached to the jumpsuit and only her eyes and mouth were visible. She stayed low and crawled forward quickly so she could see inside. When she was content the coast was clear she concentrated so her powers only came out of her index finger and she sliced through the double door lock. She gripped onto the doors to prevent them from swinging open and without a sound she crept in. She grabbed a small spray can from her ruck sack and squirted a little. It was meant to show up any lasers blocking her path but nothing came up. _That's odd. Maybe Drakken was right. _

She jumped onto a nearby display cabinet and ran along it to the end of the room. She heard some voices and quickly jumped down and hid beneath a desk. Two security guards were talking and were supposed to be doing their checks but from what Shego could see they weren't paying much attention. It was so easy to just rush out from her hiding place and slide round the corner. She leapt down a large hallway and came across the exhibit room. It was blocked off with a velvet rope which she limbo'd under effortlessly. She gasped quietly when she saw the amazing jewels. An arrangement of tiaras, necklaces, rings and more gleamed brightly at her. Much to her frustration each one was in a display case and no more than 5 items were in each one. She knew these types of locks well and knew she couldn't undo them using her powers. She hid behind a pillar whilst she thought about what to do. She saw another room not too far from her and wondered if it would be any good. But she didn't want to waste her time. She was already 25 minutes in and Drakken would expect her to be on her way soon. She removed her ski mask and clicked the button he showed her.

"Are you okay?" he was flustered already

"I'm fine" She whispered as quietly as possible "I need to know. What does 'kuraattori' mean?"

"You called me up for a Finnish lesson?!" He was peeved.

"It's important just answer it!" Her voice was faint but harsh. She heard Drakken mumble and she knew he was flipping through a translation book he picked up at the train station.

"It means 'curator'"

"As in...museum curator" she stated.

"Obviously"

She switched the earpiece off. She crawled toward the door and broke in closing it behind her. If there was one place the keys to the cases would be she knew it would be in there. She rummaged in her bag again and pulled out a torch, no bigger than a laser pointer. She came across a small, wooden cupboard that had "AVAIMET" written on it. With nothing else she could think of she opened it. To her delight there were keys for all around the museum. Everything was in Finnish. She growled growing increasingly frustated. She tried to work out what each one meant and then one caught her eye. It said "NÄYTTELY" and then underneath a fresh label "ENGLANTI". _That's the closest word to 'England' here. I'm chancing it. _

She grabbed the keys and went back to the display room. She checked her watch. Ten minutes left. She tried the keys and was relieved when they worked. Shego began opening display cases as fast as she could and stuffed it all into her rucksack. It was running out of room but she kept on stuffing. She tried to zip up her bag when she knew she could fit no more in but the zip jammed causing her to drop a few jewels.  
"Dammit!" she gasped at the volume of her voice.

She heard the voices again and this time the footsteps were faster. A bright light shone on her face.

"Hei! Mitä luulet tekeväsi?!"

With a grunt she ran and pushed a display case over creating a domino effect toward the security guards. She jumped over the wreckage and bounced off the guards retreating down the halls.

"Lopeta!"

She had to reach the balcony she entered from to meet Drakken. Now she'd been caught, she knew the only thing to do would be to run and fight them off. Alarms began to sound all around the building and she heard more footsteps along with barking, angry dogs. Her watch began to flash at her. Time was up. She was just approaching the turn off into the room when a pack of guard dogs emerged and began to bound towards her. She shot at them with green fire punched and kicked the stragglers. A beep went off in her ear.

"Shego! Where are you I'm here! What's that alarm?!"

Between her words she grunted as she bounced off the walls and swung fists at any security guards that got too close.

"I was caught... I can't get to the balcony go to the other side!"

She ducked and grabbed something from her leg pouch. It was a small can. _Time to disappear! _ She held her breath and popped the can open. A large amount of smoke filled the hallway and the guards began to cough and splutter. She skidded down the hall and through an empty room. She kicked open the doors and could faintly hear the chopper. Drakken had told her he'd flown one before but she honestly never believed it and judging by how slow he was taking to get to her, her instincts were right.

"Hei!"

She heard a deep voice behind her. A guard unaffected by the smoke stood behind her. He was armed with a taser and baton.

"Sorry! I don't comprende!" She smirked. A bright light shone into the room and Drakken had arrived trying to balance the helicopter in one place. The guard braved another step forward. Shego blew him a kiss and without hesitation she ran and leapt toward a rope ladder hanging from the chopper. She had perfect aim but much to her suprise the guard leapt along with her and grabbed hold of her. He was clinging to her ruck sack and he almost made her miss the bottom rung. She was hanging precariously as Drakken began to fly them away from the museum. She tried to swipe and kick at the guard but he gripped on tighter. The combination of the chopper's speed and the man's weight began to drag the bag off of Shego's back. She could feel it slipping away.

"No you don't!"

She twisted and grabbed the strap of the bag with one hand whilst clinging to the ladder with the other. The guard began to scream when he realised that he was flying through the air. Shego began to kick at his face and shoulders but his grip was like a vice. He yelped when he opened his eyes and saw what was ahead. She followed his gaze and saw they were heading straight for a tree.

"DR DRAKKEN!" Shego yelled but it was pointless. She knew he wouldn't be able to hear and with an oof her and the guard crashed into the branches. The rope twisted and she clinged on for dear life. Her face smacked against the branches and the guard yelled loudly. She felt a pull and with a woosh she was free from the trees grip and the guard's. However when she looked down she noticed she only had the strap of the bag in her hands. She spun and saw the man still in the tree but clenching onto the bag. He was smug enough to blow a kiss back to her.

* * *

**A/N: I had a lot of fun with this chapter. I don't know why they ended up in Finland of all places. You know when you start writing and your mind takes you somewhere and when you come to you're like "what the hell am I doing?!" that's kinda what happened but it works out I suppose xD in response to HigherSilver's review and questions :) I plan to explain why he's blue but will give it a bit of time before doing so and at the moment Drakken isn't sentimental about the scar in my last author's notes I meant it in the sense in "Rappin' Drakken" he sings "Got me a nasty scar!" and he almost seems proud of it haha :) and I would consider myself a fast writer. So far I've uploaded a chapter a day and I hope it'll stick at that pace. I'll do my best to keep you up to dated quickly! :) (And I'm writing chapter 7 right now which is the beginnging of the series so you won't have to wait long :) promise!)**


	6. Chapter 6: Signed, Sealed, Delivered

**Chapter Six: Signed, Sealed, Delivered.**

"I still can't believe you let go!" Drakken had been screaming at her since she took charge of flying the helicopter.  
"School bus rules apply here, don't distract the driver!" She was fuming as well, but Drakken was too mad at **her** to notice. "And FYI I didn't let go! You crashing us into that tree caused the bag to break!"  
"Likely story!" He huffed and seethed and stomped around the end of the helicopter. Shego refused to fight back anymore. She knew the truth even if he was too proud to admit it. She had something very smug to share but wasn't going to do it until they were in a safe location. The journey took a little longer than expected. They travelled miles outside Finland and over to Russia. They went as far as they could go until they were close to running out of fuel. Shego began to lower the vehicle and landed in a meadow a few miles outside of a busy city. They had researched and knew there was an airport in the city where they had booked flights back to the US. As soon as the chopper touched the ground Drakken released the doors and ran onto the grass. He began to kick and punch the air and ramble in his non-coherent words. Shego followed him and watched with her arms folded. She leant on the metal bird and sighed.

"All that planning!" Drakken began another lecture "All that hard work and for what? Nothing! Absolutely nothing! I think we need to part ways Shego. You tried and failed and there's no room for failures here!"

She was silent as he stared at her and she coolly unzipped the top of her jumpsuit. Drakken immediately smacked his hands over his eyes and grumbled. "What are you doing?!"

"Well," She zipped her top back up with her free hand "I just thought if you didn't want these I'll just chuck them in my suitcase and be on my way"

He paused curious. He risked parting his fingers and looked at what Shego was holding. His eyes shot wide and his mouth grew with a big smile. In her hands Shego was holding about 20 different necklaces and bracelets each one with multiple diamonds and jewels.

"Sh-Shego…how did you…th-they're beautiful!" Drakken crept forward to get a better look.

"I ran out of room in the ruck sack so quickly stuffed some down my top" She happily handed them over to Drakken who held them as if he were trying to scoop up water "I usually put a percentage of the goods on my person so if an incident such as what we experienced occurs we would have come away with something" She snapped the strap around her waist "It's why I insisted on a belt"

"I-I…" Drakken looked as though he was on the verged of happy tears. Without warning he grabbed Shego with one arm and pulled her close. She flinched and shoved him away.

"Remind me to add into my contract 'No Touching!'" She swept herself off.

"Sorry!" Drakken still was smiling "I couldn't think of anything to say"

"That's a first" Whilst he was still gazing away at the jewels she jumped back into the helicopter and grabbed their luggage. Their flight was in a couple of hours and she no way would miss it.

* * *

Shego pushed her chair back as far as it could go and sighed in comfort. She was on a plane with no screaming children and due to overbooking her and Drakken were moved to priority seats, mainly used for the disabled or hefty passengers so she had all the leg room and butt space she could ask for. She had a hot towel covering a face and Drakken promised her a quiet, hassle free journey back. She was impressed they managed to get on the plane. Drakken had invented a lead pouch to keep the jewels in so when their luggage went through the x-rays they were undetected. So far it seems news about their theft hadn't reached other countries but she knew as soon as they touched down in the US it would be breaking news. She hoped she could get through airport security without any hassle but she was sure that wasn't going to happen. It was a 12 hour flight and with today's technology it only took a minute for news to get from one end of the world to another.

When they landed they hurried through security with next to no problems but as they waited for their luggage Shego couldn't shake the feeling they were being watched. She grabbed her case as soon as it came through the belt. She began to walk away.

"Sh-Shego! Mine hasn't come through yet!" Drakken called after her. She ignored him and continued monitoring her surroundings. She crossed the terminal and from the corner of her eye she could see a couple of security guards with one pointing at her. She looked and on the other side of her was another and they began to head towards her. She faced back toward baggage claim and Drakken had emerged waving at her. She avoided making any contact with him. She let go of the handle and her bag fell with a thump. As the guards approached with one swift movement she kicked her case forward knocking over a couple and she sprinted passed them. It wasn't long before she ended up with five chasing her around. As she turned into a dead end more showed up and she found herself cornered. Some pointed guns at her.

"You're a wanted woman" A female guard cocked her gun.

"No need to be jealous" Shego couldn't resist it. It didn't take long before she was grabbed and locked into hand cuffs. Usually she would have fought more but she wasn't stupid. She was out numbered with guns pointed at her and she was in no way protected. Her normal jumpsuit was bullet proofed but the jeans and top she was wearing was not. As she was walked toward the holding cells and spotted Drakken hiding behind a corner and her body jolted to a stop as the guards waited for a cart to drive past. As they waited she kicked her left leg clicking a buckle releasing the small green pouch hidden under her trousers. She shook it onto the floor and with a big motion she kicked the pouch backwards as close as she could get to where Drakken was. She peered at her captors and saw it happily went unnoticed.

Drakken stumbled grabbing the pouch and returned to his hiding place. He opened it and reassured himself that all the jewels were there. Before they could work out who Shego's accomplice was he departed as swiftly as he could.

* * *

There was a bright flash. "Now face the front"

She huffed and turned holding up the sign with her ID number. Another bright flash made her see spots in her eyes. She was in an orange jumpsuit and being held in a maximum security prison.

"11734"

She turned to the guard calling her and was then led to her cell.

After hours of interrogation about the heist in Finland the guards had soon worked out Shego was not going to talk. Whenever a question was asked she'd just be silent and despite being threatened with lack of food or water she kept her mouth shut. They'd shown her photos of the security footage from the museum. She cursed at herself for not putting the ski mask back on after using the earpiece. But, overall, her plan was to remain silent until she figured out how to escape .She revelled in the frustration of the guards trying to find the jewels that got away.

Lying on the prison bed she couldn't help but think it wasn't as bad as she thought. It was nice to have the quite contemplation but she knew after a few more days she would be going stir crazy. She'd only been there for a few weeks now and was running out of ideas. She'd tried to break the window bars but her powers weren't powerful enough to cut through steel. She made a mental note to work on that for the future. She had to wait around for the Finnish and British government to send representatives and lawyers and it seems the two countries were unable to decide on who they'd send. She fidgeted on the bed causing multiple creeks and a continuous clinking noise. She shuffled again to get it to stop but it continued clinking. She growled and stood up to get a better look but when the noise carried on she rubbed her chin confused. The noise wasn't coming from the bed. She noticed by the window a robotic hand was tapping the bars to get her attention. She raised an eyebrow and investigated. Shego extended her own hand and the robot jumped onto her palm. She recognised the craftsman ship.

"And so we meet again"

It twitched a finger at her as if acknowledging what she said.

"So…are you going to go and steal the keys?" Shego questioned. The hand balled into a fist and sprung back open, the index fingertip broke open and out popped and little saw.

"Really?"

The hand jumped back onto the window sill and the tiny saw began to buzz. Shego hissed at the noise that rang throughout her cell. As soon as the saw made contact with the metal ii whirred so loudly she knew it wouldn't go unnoticed. When the bar was loose enough she used all the strength she could to push it back as the hand continued on the other bars. It wasn't long before an officer came shouting down the hallway. The hand was working on the last bar as the man approached yelling at Shego to cease. She retorted by shooting him with her fire to hold him off. She heard a snap and knew the last bar was broken. She flung around and bent it upward. With a leap she jumped up and held onto the ceiling rose and swung herself feet first through the window. The hand latched onto her and they fell two stories down. Shego landed with thump but unhurt and proceeded to run towards an exit. Once again she'd triggered loud alarms and lights brightened up the courtyards. She ran toward a tall wall and paused. Once again she found herself trapped and unsure of how to get out of it.

"Don't suppose you have any great ideas?" She asked her companion on her shoulder sarcastically. The hand bounced and pointed upward. She heard a loud humming and back fires and overhead a triangular vehicle, almost similar to a jet but no way as big arrived. A familiar blue face leant over the edge and waved throwing down a rope. Shego leapt at the chance to grab it and faster than expected Drakken lifted the vehicle into the air and she found herself slipping slightly. She grimaced as the rope burned into her palm so with all the strength she could she began to climb up. She heard multiple gunshots and yelled at Drakken to move faster. With a loud bang the aircraft shot away from the prison and Shego safely hauled herself over the edge and into a cushioned seat.

She leant back catching her breath.

"Took you…long enough…" She patted her chest trying to get more oxygen.

"You know most people would just say thank you" He grumbled.

She nodded.

"Thanks" She peeled the robotic hand off her shoulder and placed it on the dashboard in front of him. "Handy" she said slyly.

"I thought so" He smiled "Of course I would have had it finished in just two days if you'd given me that goddamn information I need!"

"I was too busy throwing up on a submarine!"

"Just...nragh! Let's just get home!"

She felt a sting in her right calf and peeked down. There was a large red patch contrasting the orange jumpsuit. A small hole pierced the fabric and blood oozed out of her leg.

"Well that's not good" She flopped back wincing as she felt the wound.

"What?"

"Been shot" She ripped off her sleeve and applied pressure.

"What?!" She felt the vehicle swerve and he tried to look "Is it bad?!"

"Just pay attention to the sky!" She used her free hand to lean on and a thought struck her "What is this anyway?"

"I don't like helicopters" He stated

"…ok?"

"This is just a prototype. I've already thought of improvements"

"Might want to improve on your steering, you're heading in the wrong direction"

Drakken let out a loud laugh. "Like I said, Shego, Let's get home"

* * *

Shego's leg was wrapped in a thick bandage. She'd been able to remove the bullet and stitch up the hole in her leg but the muscle had been damaged a little bit. She could still get around but hand to lean on something and hop. Of course had she been in the time share she wouldn't have far to walk around. When Drakken had told her the hand took 3 weeks to make she could now understand why. As well as mending the hand and inventing the hover car Drakken had first sold the jewels on the black market and spoken to his realtor. Much to his surprise Drakken had found a lair in the Caribbean. It wasn't exactly the same as the one he'd wanted before but when he viewed it he discovered it was bigger, better and on a higher mountain on a solo island with a reputation of being haunted.

A lot of the rooms were still bare so Shego sometimes had nothing to hold onto and would have to sidle along the walls. She made her way to the room Drakken declared to be his office and when she arrived she sat down heavily on an armchair. Drakken dropped a newspaper in front of her on the desk.

"You're officially a wanted woman"

"That's what they all tell me" She picked up the newspaper and her photo was displayed on the front page. Classified as dangerous and advising people she was wanted in Finland, England and Oklahoma, where her prison was based.

"And another thing" Drakken held out a small envelope to her "As we agreed"

Shego opened the envelope and saw a cheque for a lump sum. It covered her payment for the jewellery heist and a small percentage for the cost agreed for the robotics information.

"I hasten to add I haven't received the data I need" Drakken was sitting on a large chair at his desk, he'd invested in a dark blue lab coat to match his trousers and Shego thought he looked very official.

"You'll get it" she elevated her leg on the table.

"You keep saying that to me and yet here I am," He held up his empty hands "with nothing"

Shego was silent for a few moments. She was using the file she had as security to make sure Drakken didn't just take it and leave her hanging and poor.

"Look, I've changed my mind" Shego was blunt "You don't see it until I'm paid in full"

"WHAT?!" Drakken slammed his hands on the desk and stood "I need that information right now!"

"I'm not stupid, Dr D" She folded her arms "I know as soon as you'll get it you'll kick me to the curb"

"I gave you a room!" He gestured toward the door "I rescued you from prison! Why would you think that?"

"Used to it I guess" Shego hissed coldly.

Drakken slowly sat back down "Fine have it your way. It's no matter to me. If things keep going as planned you'll have your money in just a few short months"

* * *

Shego woke up in her room in the middle of the night, something was plaguing her thoughts. She found it difficult sleeping on her current bed and kept making plans to buy a new one. Throwing the duvet off she felt a desperate need of something to drink. She reached over to grab her glass only to discover she'd knocked it off the cabinet in the middle of the night. It hadn't been the first time which was hinted by the large pillow cushioning the glass's fall. She flicked on the light and walked over to her vanity table tying back her rear length hair as she did so. Facing up was the cheque she'd received from Drakken earlier that day. She scrambled for a key in one of the drawers and walked over to her wardrobe unlocking it. She had to get on tiptoes to reach a shoebox on the top shelf and she pulled it down with a hard yank. She got out a large brown envelope and paused. Taking a deep breath she left her room and headed around the corner to Drakken's office. She peered in and saw no one present. She knew he wouldn't be asleep. He was partial to going to bed just before dawn and waking up just before lunch. Her next stop was the kitchen where she was hit with a smell of left over pizza from the night before. She grabbed a sort-of clean glass, took a drink of water and peered over to the couch a stone's throw away in case he'd fallen asleep there which had been known to happen. Once again no one was there. There was only one last place to check before admitting he'd gone to bed early. She climbed into a wire cage and the elevator descended a few floors. Just as she'd predicted a red flashing light in the room was illuminating off the walls and the large computer screen was beeping. As she entered the room Drakken was fiddling with some sort of gizmo wearing microscopic goggles. He didn't greet her which either meant he was too busy or he hadn't seen her. She confirmed the latter when she threw the envelope next to him and he jumped.

"Shego! How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that?!" He looked down and his voice softened "What's that?"

She leant on the table "Information on Advanced Robotics" He gaped at her and she rolled her eyes "Today's pay cheque was the last of our arrangement"

"Oh" he looked slightly bemused "I'd stopped counting"

"Well…only took a few months right?" She teased. The reality was it was now two years later. They'd had set major setbacks after Finland and Shego was now wanted in 11 different countries. They'd been able to pay off a dirty dealer to remove the Oklahoma bounty and she was now free to roam the USA again. However it was harder to find people able or willing to do that for them in other countries and eventually they ran so low on money they wouldn't have been able to pay anyway.

Drakken had removed his goggles and swung his chair to face her.

"So, what will you do now?" There was a slight shake in his voice.

Shego was slow to answer because she was thinking about it. She never liked to dwell on something for too long which is why she decided to do this now.

"What do you want me to do?" She left the ball in his court. She refused to get embarrassed or create any awkward tension between the pair so she preferred to make him do it. Surprisingly, he wasn't shy with his answer.

"I'd like you to stay"

Deep down she hoped that was what he would say. She hated to admit it but she saw Drakken as a friend, maybe even a best friend. It is impossible living with someone for two years and only seeing them as your boss. She'd found that Drakken was happy to let her be angry (providing it wasn't aimed at him) and had made her with a "Destruction Room" so whenever she was extremely angry she could destroy whatever was in there. Truly, he just saw it as a way to clear things out without needing to hall them all the way down the mountainside but it worked well for both of them. Drakken had also trusted her with the important task of hiring his first henchmen and she put them through a series of tests. Of course she refused them all since they couldn't beat her but Drakken was realistic and hired the best out of a bad bunch. Their friendship had a mutual, unspoken understanding. Don't ask too many questions about the past and let the other rant and rave all they want. Shego didn't mind it if Drakken was angry, if anything she preferred he do that than sulk or be upset. She knew how to handle anger but found it very hard to cope with his ramblings. She would interrupt him more often than nought but she could read the times when she could get away with it and when she couldn't. On Drakken's side of things he liked having someone to talk to and plot with. He wanted to call her his friend but he hadn't had much luck with friends in the past so would refer to her as his 'sidekick'. That way he knew not to expect miracles from her and if she did perform said miracles he'd be happily surprised. He believed it was a win-win situation. He'd learnt little things about her in the two years of living in the same building. When she drank tea instead of coffee it meant she wasn't feeling very well, if she wore slippers around the lair it meant she was having a day off and work talk was not allowed and never _ever _go into her room unless she invites you in; which she would only do if you're a dumb, macho man she met at a club.

It wasn't very often Shego would bring men back to the lair but when she did Drakken despised it. Their rooms weren't that far apart from each other and he could sometimes hear the **activities **that went on behind closed doors. Luckily during the last year her visitors appeared less and less. She would sometimes go away for her weekends off but he decided not to even think about what she was doing. He didn't care away…at least that's what he convinced himself.

Either way Shego was very important to him and his 'career goals' and he didn't want to go through the hassle of hiring someone new and working out all of their habits and work style. And in Shego's opinion she couldn't be bothered to pack up all of her things and go God-knows-where. She had a good set up with Dr Drakken and she enjoyed the jobs he sent her on. At this point in her life she didn't want to risk of working for a boss she didn't click with or one that would make her keep her opinions to herself. As Drakken stared at her longer she realised she'd been quiet for a very long time now. She nodded quickly to him.

"Alright, you convinced me" She smirked "Have you got anything for me to do?"

He shook his head and picked up the envelope "Not yet. Let me read this and I'll get back to you"

"It might be a bit outdated by now" She bit her lip

"I just need the basics, Shego, I am a genius and can work out the rest" He already had his head deep in the words he was reading.

"Alright, I'm going back to bed" She wasn't surprised when he didn't answer her.

* * *

A loud bang on the door shook Shego awake. She looked at her clock and saw she'd only been asleep for an hour and a half. She groaned loudly

"Go away!"

"Shego! I have a job for you!"

"It's 4am!"

"Sleep in the hover car, time is money!"

She growled and stomped out of bed and opened the door with a fast swing.

"It better be something good"

"Oh it is," Drakken gave a wide smile "I just hope you're not afraid of bugs"

* * *

**A/N: ****There is logic behind the random things I put in here I swear! So watch this space I suppose! From the next chapter it will be the start of the episodes. A lot of the dialogue will be scripted from the episodes but I have thrown things in there to make it all fit in together. I wanted to warn that I may be slower updating as this first 'episode' chapter is so long (6k at the moment and not even finished!) that it's going to take me longer to do each chapter. I'll try and do it as quick as I can though and I've thought of ways to do just that! If anyone is curious about their ages I mainly based them around Drakken (and the official age of Kim Possible through the series: 15 - 18) so I didn't want to make him too old at first. I've given him and Shego a 13 year age gap and Drakken Starts off at 37 and Shego 24 and by Graduation they're 29 and 42. Just coz xD**


	7. Chapter 7: Tick, Tick, Tick

**A/N: Apologies for the delay in this chapter! Yesterday I was a bridesmaid at my friend's wedding and for the last few days I've been doing last minute wedding-y stuff xD I havent actually finished Chapter Eight yet and I usally like to be one chapter ahead but I didn't want to keep you waiting for too long _ So I guess this is the best time to say the whole 'Kim Possible is owned by Disney etc' coz it's true! Majoirty of dialogue here is mine but also scripted from the episodes. And I have reordered them based on chronilogical order instead of order of episodes! So here we go!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Tick, Tick, Tick**

Shego didn't remember how long it took to get to South America as she did what Drakken advised and she slept in the hover car. It was new and improved since Drakken's first few designs. He'd made it round like a UFO and was controlled with a series of joy sticks. He also happily pointed out it had multiple sized cup holders. Thanks to the extra leg room Shego more than happily stretched out and slept as they sailed across the ocean. She awoke when they touched down in the Amazon rainforest and could hear continuous bird song.

She stretched and viewed her surroundings.

"Why are we here?" she was groggy and irritated and was failing to see their purpose of being eaten to death by mosquitos. Drakken opened a map and he dotted it.

"We are here," he used the pen as a pointer and travelled up a little bit and made a cross "Here is the home of Professor Acari. He has created plans for a robotic tick and I need them"

"Again with the robots?!"

"It's the 21st Century, Shego! Get with the time!" He swept his hair and rested his hand on the ponytail at the back "Anyway, he's a hermit who lives all alone here so you shouldn't run into any problems. I'll wait here and make sure for an easy get away"

She fastened her boots and jumped over the side of the hover car and right into a puddle of mud. She growled and stomped away heading toward where Drakken had marked. She kept one hand ignited to use as a weapon against any bugs flying her way. She was feeling hot under the amazon sun and was feeling very weary in case an animal decided to make her its prey. The further she walked the more she hoped she was near her destination and when she saw a tree house with various ladders leading up high she found herself ducking behind a large leaf when she saw the little professor climbing down and whistling to himself. Once he was out of sight she leapt up the ladder's steps three at a time and pushed open the door. She cringed when she saw what must have been a hundred bugs crawling around inside.

"Yuck!" she shuddered and tiptoed in. She tried to avoid stepping on any of the insects to dodge the trouble of scraping them off her boot later. She saw a computer in the corner of the room and a large "UPLOAD" loading bar as though they were burning a disc. She began to take a step forward until she saw the camera on the ceiling, its red light flashing as though it were mocking her.

Shego leapt up onto a nearby table, narrowly avoiding a microscope and somersaulted forward kicking the machine causing it to fall. Once that was done she walked over to the computer. Nearby were files and drawings of the tick. A chill went up her spine as she felt something crawl up her arm and she made a sort of half grunt noise and half yelp noise as she saw a large, blue centipede make his way toward her shoulder. She whacked it off and lifted her leg above it. She would happily sacrifice a muddy boot to punish whoever got too close, even if that someone was a mindless pet of some old scientist. She was about to slam her foot down when she heard the computer beep indicating the upload was finished. She opened the disc files on the computer to double and saw all the plans and progression of the robot. Pushing the eject button she grabbed the disc and shoved its tray closed. Not wanting to spend another minute in this shed of a house she jumped out of the window and swung down a tree vine. The old man was nowhere to be seen so she casually made her way back to the hover car.

When she saw it not too far away she started leaping toward it as though she'd been rushing back to him all this time. However, when she got there she found him leaning back on his chair and softly snoring. She smirked and grabbed the rope they use for her to grab onto in quick getaways and placed it over his neck and chest. She giggled as quietly as she could and gave the rope a soft tug.

"SNAKE!" She yelled loudly.

Drakken shot his eyes open and began yelling and flailing his arms "SHEGO!" he called for help. She stood up so her head appeared behind the hover car's door. She lifted the end of the rope she was holding and began laughing hard. Drakken looked down and saw he'd been tricked.

"Not funny!" She began turning on the engine and doing his checks. Shego hopped over into the passenger seat.

"It's hilarious!" She was still chuckling out loud her eyes filling with tears she couldn't contain. Drakken just sat beside her grumbling and drove the hover car away in silence. She could tell he was peeved because he drove faster than he normally would and refused to acknowledge her. He didn't appreciate being the centre of jokes and he'd not let her forget it.

He didn't talk for the rest of the journey and when they arrived back at the lair he just left the car and headed inside. He hadn't parked close enough for Shego to plug it into the mains, allowing it to charge. They'd found using electricity was better than fuel and they bought a large battery so they could cover many miles without stopping. It had jets at the back to assist with speed and as Drakken pointed out it made the whole thing look cooler. She spent a good ten or fifteen minutes repositioning the car out of the awkward angle her superior had left it in and she plugged it into the wall. She mumbled to herself about Drakken not being able to take a joke and then once her task was complete she headed towards the lab where she assumed he'd be.

She stomped down the hallway pissed off at Drakken for being pissed off at her but before she had time to think a hole opened up beneath her. She found herself sliding through the floor in the large metal tube that had a few twists and turns. With a thump she landed in a large, red armchair in front of a fire place and her livid boss staring into it.

"Ever consider a normal door?" she said grumpily

"Did you get it?" He turned to face her, his face had softened but his voice hinted he was still slightly annoyed. After he left her in the car he realised he didn't actually check she had what he needed. He inwardly cursed and watched her on the surveillance waiting for the opportune moment to release the trap door.

"I got it…I don't know why you'd want it," She pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to him "but I got it" Just the thought of all those creepy crawlies made her cringe and she still couldn't suss out why he would need such a device.

"My plan will reveal itself in due course, Shego" He snatched the disc away and began to smile "Who wants to build a robot tick? I do! I do!" He sang. _Someone's obviously cheered up._ She stood and walked up behind him.

"Uh Dr Drakken? You realise you said that out loud don't you?"

"Blast! Nr! Ngh!" He clenched the disc tightly "You weren't supposed to hear that" He mumbled and she rolled her eyes.

"I kind of already guessed if you wanted the plans on how to build a robot tick…you'd want to actually build a robot tick"

"Not that" He was quieter.

"What then?"

"The singing"

"Oh" She paused for a moment and then nodded "Yeah, that I could have lived without"

He spun on his heels to face her.

"Ha! I'll have you know I'm very popular at Karaoke night! Every Friday, Shego, like I've told you before!"

"And like I've told **you** before I'm not going" They'd had this argument previously. So far she'd got away with not seeing his renditions of the Oh Boyz and she intended to keep it like that. Drakken tried not to look hurt and began to stroll away still humming happily. "Where are you going?" She called after him.

"The lab! I feel like creating!" He closed the door behind him and she could still hear his happy tune.

* * *

Shego leaned back on her chair and groaned. She'd decided to eat left over pizza for her dinner since Drakken usually cooked when he wasn't busy. She'd eaten too much of it and felt a bit full. Drakken hadn't emerged from his lab in hours and she was getting bored. She'd tried watching TV but nothing good was on and Drakken didn't even have cable. She'd wandered around the henchmen quarters but they never let her join in with their poker games or darts. She wasn't sure if it was because she was higher than them professionally or because she was a woman. The latter would have been cause for a disciplinary. When enough was enough she headed for the lab to see how the doc was progressing.

She found him hovered over a micro-laser, an item he'd use for welding small pieces of metal together, still with a huge smile on his face. She couldn't see what was so exciting about a robot no bigger than her thumb nail. She saw the plans on the large computer screen and made her way over to her employer. This time she knew he'd seen her as he stopped using the joystick on his small remote and lifted his goggles to look at her.

"Yes?"

She lifted up the plate she was carrying that had a slice of pizza on it and offered it to him. He put down his tools and took it eagerly then began chomping away.

"So how's it going in here?" Shego questioned trying to sneak a peek at his work. He used his free hand and covered the minute android.

"Not yet, Shego" his mouth was full and a few crumbs flew from his mouth narrowly avoiding his colleague "You don't get to see it until it's complete"

"Whatever" she walked away from the desk and wandered around. For a split second butterflies grew in her stomach as she saw a face stare blankly at her. _I hate those damn robots. _For the last few years she'd seen Drakken work on these robot girls but would never bring it up in a plan or talk about it. If she asked he'd change the subject altogether. She did know he was waiting on the advanced robotic data to complete his little creations so she at least may be able to find out something about them. She heard the laser start up again and watched as Drakken swallowed the last of his food and got back to work.

"Dr D?" She began "Any chance you can tell me what those-"

She was cut off by a loud blaring alarm and a large red light blinking repeatedly. The computer screen flickered and changed to their underwater surveillance.

She saw a girl swim elegantly through the reeds, following by a not-so elegant boy and want looked like a shaved rat in a hamster ball. The alarm rang in her ears.

"Intruder alert!" She yelled to Drakken.

"Can't hear you! Intruder alert too loud!" He remained focused on his work but eventually looked at her. She rolled her eyes and typed a few things into the keyboard causing the alarm to abruptly stop; she switched the surveillance so they could keep a track on the trespassers.

"Intruder. Alert." She was blunt and pointed a clawed finger at the screen.

"Well obviously, Shego, what do you think the alarm is for?"

"Argh!" She face palmed "Well what do you want to do about it?"

"Oh um," He stared at her blankly and couldn't summon any words "I've never had to deal with any before" He tapped a finger on his chin in thought.

"Why don't we use the…" she elongated her words hoping he'd come up with it himself.

"The…" he repeated

"Whiiiirl…"

"Whirl."

"Poooool"

"Pool? Whirlpool? Ah yes!" he cleared his throat "Shego! Open the whirlpool!" he commanded.

She sighed and pushed a large red button and watched as a hole in the bottom of their mountain lair opened and began sucking everything up like a hoover including the people nearby.

"Quick, Shego! Be sure to be there to welcome our guests!"

She nodded and ran out of the lab leaving Drakken watching on the monitor. He was sure he'd seen the girl in the newspaper occasionally. Something about a teen hero, saving the world, living two lives blah de blah. Stories like that infuriated him, he hated people leading seemingly easy lives. He also resented the fact that when he was her age he wouldn't even be allowed out after dark let alone be able to travel the world on a school night. He thought harder and tried to recall her name.

"Ling Plausible? Mim Tossable?" He bit his knuckle trying hard to find the information he stored somewhere in his brain "Aha! Got it!" He removed his goggles and straightened up his lab coat. He looked in the mirror and removed some pizza sauce. No one was threatening with food around their mouth. He couldn't help but noticed the scar under his left eye. True it made him look more evil but he still had never forgiven Shego for giving it to him. If anyone asked and Shego wasn't in earshot he'd lie and say he had fought off a bear whilst gathering supplies in the woods. He always had the feeling people didn't believe him but he kept up with the same lie as long as he could. He promised he'd tell the truth when he rules the world and people could appreciate just how _hard core _he was.

Content with his 'evil' appearance he followed Shego's trail.

* * *

Shego watched with a smile two sharks circled around the intruders on a podium in the middle of a pool. After all the fuss she'd found they were just teens, 14 or 15 at the oldest. She stood waiting for Drakken to arrive and saw the red haired teen glare at her but she returned the stare. No way would she be intimidated by a bare footed brat. Drakken emerged at the top of the stairs and headed toward them.

"I have heard of you, the world famous teen hero, _Kim Possible_"

"And her…" Shego pointed delicately "…chum"

"Did she have to say 'chum'?" The blonde haired boy asked before one of the sharks flew up toward them snapping its jaws.

"And surely you know of my work" Drakken stated proudly. Shego noted it wasn't even a question. The last two years had certainly made him surer of himself.

"Sorry" Kim kept her arms folded. Shego laughed internally but her face would never prove it. Drakken smiled slyly.

"Think for a minute…it will come to you. I'm a genius!"

"I don't really kn-"

"Doctooor…" He was using Shego's technique from earlier and when he didn't spark anything from the teen hero he tried harder "Dr D-…Dr Drak-…Dra…Dr Drakken! Drakken!"

"Dr Drakken" Kim repeated. There was an attitude in the teen similar to her own and that infuriated her more than anything.

"Ah ha ha ha!" Drakken smiled wide shooting a hand in the air "I see my reputation precedes me!"

The teen had clearly had enough of his games and thrust her hands on her hips.

"You have something that doesn't belong to you, Dr- uh…what was it again?"

"Dr…h-he said it was uhh 'Duh' something" Her friend chipped in. Shego was engrossed with watching the rodent on his shoulder and cringed. It was wrinkly and pink and kind of freaked her out.

"Enough chitchat!" Drakken interrupted her thoughts. "My pets are famished!" A remote descended from the ceiling and he grabbed hold of it "Perhaps you two could stay-"

"For lunch?" The red head spoke firmly.

"I wasn't going to say that" Drakken lied and to Shego it was an obvious lie. It pained her to act professional during all this.

"Oh Dude! You were so 'for lunch'!" The sidekick tried to match his friend's assertiveness.

"Fine! Yes! Then stay for lunch!" Drakken hit the big button on the remote, clearly tired of the banter and the platform tilted causing the teens to fall into the shark infested waters with a cry. Shego smirked finally pleased that was over and began to walk away. Drakken, who was still laughing manically, followed her up the stairs and out the door.

They returned to the lab to continue with the work. Shego was lost in thought about their encounter with the famous Kim Possible. She remembered reading about her. A cheerleader, who owned a website committing to help others and bragging she could do anything. Upon seeing her photo Shego wanted the chance to punch the girl square in the jaw. For various reasons, the first being she despised cheerleaders and had since her days in high school. From what she recalled they were stuck up, rude and could make the whole school turn against you if they wanted. Secondly, she was insulted that Miss Possible had never paid them a visit. They had done plenty of bad things, ruined plenty of people's lives and yet they didn't seem _bad enough _to get her attention. When she thought of Kim being eaten alive by sharks she felt very smug indeed, she just wished she'd had the opportunity to give her a black eye and broken tooth. She licked her lips and they were sore as though cracked and dry. She'd left her lipstick in her room so traced her top lip with her finger in hopes to relieve some of the discomfort. She was so lost in thought she hadn't noticed the laser stopping and Drakken talking to her and only caught the last few words.

"-in my evil scheme, aren't you, Shego?"

"I'm sorry, what?" She stared at him blankly. She saw him frown and head towards the monitor where various diagrams were on display and continued.

"When I join the robot tick to a Nano explosive of my own brilliant design-"

"'Nano'?" she laughed "What's 'Nano'?"

He smacked his hand to his forehead in frustration.

"Nano! Tiny. Mini" he gestured to emphasize.

"Why don't you just say 'Mini' then?" She could tell this was annoying him but it was an honest question.

"Because 'Nano' sounds about a hundred times better!" He got close to her "that's why!" He threw his goggles back on his eyes and went back to the micro-laser. Using the 'claw' tool his placed a small red device on top of the completed tick's back. He continued his explanation

"When the 'Nano-Tick' attaches to a victim, he or she will be completely at my mercy-"

Shego clocked on and she thought it was brilliant. She continued his thoughts as she stood behind him.

"And they'll bow to your will ooor-"

"Kaboom!" Drakken lifted his hands in the air as the monitor flashed behind him and he began to rub his hands together evilly. "Yes! Imagine the possibilities! It'll be the time at last for the kids who used to tease me in gym! Little-argh!"

She bowed her head and sighed. She could see him getting worked up and she'd heard the story a thousand times and didn't want him to go into it again. As her head was lowered she saw a foot stick out behind the workbench and continued forward. She pressed her finger to her lips indicating for Drakken to be quiet. She ducked and crept along the floor and waited on the other side of the table. She heard a whisper.

"So we're definitely putting this guy in the 'mad scientist' category" it was Kim Possible's voice no doubt. She felt the anger build up in her bones, but also the excited anticipation of the much wanted fight.

"Mad angry or mad crazy?" Her friend replied.

Shego leapt in the air and over the table, a fist coated in green flames when she landed behind the blonde and she aimed it toward the two. "What do you think?"

"Look at this!" Drakken yelled "Why do I even bother with the sharks?" After pushing his infamous red button two laser guns emerged from the faux cave ceiling. The boy step forward putting on his best brave face.

"Remote control lasers I got this!" He stood proudly and then sank "…I got nothing…Kim?"

The lasers began shooting immediately. Shego put out her flame and stood far back enough to safely avoid the beams hitting her. She felt a frog in her throat when she saw the lasers being deflected by the teen's compact mirror. After a few shots Kim had aimed the lasers to fire away from her and her friend. Shego felt the anger boil in her stomach when a laser headed toward Drakken. It hit a control panel behind him and bounced up toward a rounded light. Much to Shego's surprise the beam continued to travel and shot straight for the giant computer.

"No, no, no, no!" Drakken yelled as sparks flew.

The anger in her stomach changed to butterflies as the computer exploded, its spark igniting the rest of the room. More and more things boomed as they broke apart.

"Chain reaction!" She began to run until a large explosion caught her and she was thrown straight toward Drakken colliding into him. She yelled and the pair flew further into the room and crashed to the floor with a thump.

"Ron!"

Shego peered up and through the smoke saw the teen heroes sprint out of lab toward the edge of a Cliffside. She and Drakken were still entangled on the floor and she could feel the whole building shake. It was as though the whole mountain would come down at any moment. She felt a panic in her she hadn't felt for 13 years. She tried willing her body to get up to head to safety but found herself unable to move. She was frozen in fear on the spot. She felt her breath quicken and her chest was tight. She felt like she was going to die of fright.

"Shego!" She could hear a voice yelling to her. _Hego? _"Shego! We have to move!" She was dazed and confused. What was Hego doing there? The mountain began shaking even more and smoke filled the room and the occasional electrical spark would shoot across the walls and ceiling. The crashing became louder and next thing she knew something covered her head and she felt a weight on top of her. No more than a minute later, everything went dark.

* * *

She woke up coughing; her throat was sore and dry lips were the least of her problems.

"Are you okay?" Drakken sounded croaky…and close. She still felt constricted and there wasn't much light. It wasn't long before she noticed the heavy weight on top of her was Drakken himself.

"Shego?"

"I'm fine!" She growled and wished she hadn't. It started another coughing fit. All was quiet apart from the occasional creak.

"Y-you didn't move" Drakken began to explain "Parts of the ceiling were coming down, I had to do something"

He was uncomfortably close. His arms covered her head causing their faces to be touching. She felt awkward but extremely grateful. She was embarrassed that she froze and racked her brains trying to figure out why. She realised Drakken wasn't moving.

"You can get off me now" Her words were blunt.

"Would if I could" He hadn't expected a thank you but still thought it would have been nice.

"You can't?"

"Nope"

"Why not?"

"The mechanism holding the lasers into the ceiling exploded and majority of its remains are on my back" His voice was slightly strained "Luckily the metal beam angled itself so I'm not taking all the weight myself but still…."

"We're stuck." She pointed out where this was going.

"In a nutshell"

She tried to move out from under him but any action she did caused the beam to shudder. Whilst in their predicament Shego took the time to question him.

"Was there anybody else here?"

"No, Miss Head-Cheerleader and her buffoon friend escaped before the serious damage"

"And there was nobody else?"

"Who else would there be?" He knew she couldn't tell but he eyed her strangely.

"No one" She said quiet. She heard a pip in his voice as though he was going to ask more but they were interrupted.

"Boss!" A deep voice grunted "Boss! You in here?!"

It was one of the henchmen and they could tell he wasn't alone. After 40 minutes of careful instruction the pair was freed. Drakken immediately began searching in the rubble ignoring any pain he was in.

"Where is it?! Where?!" He wasn't prepared to lose his hard work no matter the circumstances.

"What?" Shego grunted clearly her throat for the last time. She began patting herself down and began fixing her hair.

"My Nano-Tick!" He became frantic searching in the area the workbench had been. Shego found a small device beeping and she recognised it as the tracker Drakken had told her about previously. After his quick search it didn't take too long before he dropped to his knees sobbing. "My one and only Nano-tick! Destroyed!" Although she was used to causing him grief he had just saved her life so thought she'd put him out of his misery.

"Grow up your stupid little tick's okay" She fiddled with the dial. Drakken looked up to her unsure.

"Don't kid a kidder, Shego"

"I've got a lock on the signal…but this is the weird part. The Nano-Tick is at some high school"

Drakken smiled.

"Ooooh…_Kim Possible!" _He almost hissed her name; he took the tracker from Shego and pointed to his henchmen. "You there! Start clearing up all this mess! Shego and I are going on a little trip"

* * *

Shego was relieved to find the hover car undamaged along with their living quarters and variety of other rooms. It seemed the chain reaction affected the areas that had the most electrical usage but any fires that broke out had been contained. Although expensive the rooms affected could be easily repaired.

The trip to Middleton High school was quiet. Drakken was focusing hard on ways to get his tick back and Shego drove the aircraft precariously but precise. She was thankful Drakken hadn't tried to continue the conversation from when they were under the rubble. Surprisingly the two felt fine, despite the occasional coughs and Drakken moaning about a sore back, they couldn't have been any better. It wasn't long before they spotted the high school and as if on perfect timing they spotted Kim running out onto a moped with Ron at the driver's seat. Shego hovered the car in place behind them.

"I want my Nano-Tick!" Drakken yelled down to her.

"Couldn't you have thought of something more sinister to say?" Shego whispered to him. The doors of the school bolted open and a man yelled at Kim along with, Shego hated to say it, more teenagers. She heard the pair on the moped talk but was too far away to catch their words. The boy revved the scooter but much to her amusement it went at a snail's pace. Shego pointed a finger and gently pushed the "go" lever and followed.

"The Nano-tick is **my** evil technology and I want it back!" He was beginning to pout.

"Yeah, Dr D, you gotta get a grip" Shego knew he wasn't the evil mastermind of the century but this was just ridiculous. There was a rapid beep coming from the handheld.

"A beep? Is it a good beep?" He pointed to the panel.

"The tracker's got a lock on your bug" She knew he would know this but needed her confirmation for his own approval. Next thing she knew he bent down and hugged the machine.

"Beep on, sweet machine, beep on"

She scowled and shoved him back away from the tracker; her hand pushing firmly on his chest.

"Can you not be weird? Please?"

She continued chasing the possible team around a few corners and down the street. Drakken laughed and shoved a joystick forward releasing the gun resting beneath their feet. Shego felt a shudder as the large object stuck itself out underneath the hover car. He could hear the voices below.

"Looks bad! He's got some kind of ray thingy?!" Kim was yelling so her companion could hear her.

"What kind of ray thingy?!"

"Gravitomic!" Drakken interrupted smugly and he pushed the button at the top of the stick. The ray, built for pulling up and in with the use of gravity, aimed for the moped and Kim began floated upward before grabbing onto Ron. He swerved his moped and avoided the ray. Shego was unimpressed; Drakken's aim was totally off.

"Stupid gravitomic ray!" He cursed. Shego watched as he destroyed the pavement and mail boxes below. If she didn't act now he might destroy them in the process.

"Okay" Her voice was rather soft trying to avoid any further temper tantrums "Why don't you drive. I'll do the gravitomic thing"

"It's my weapon! I invented it! So I get to wield it!" He snapped at her not amused at the idea of sharing.

"Wield away" She rolled her eyes defeated. Shego was stunned to see a car following them all shot forward and became caught in the ray's beam. She saw it had the man and teens inside. The moped ahead did a u-turn and she heard Ron yell. "Gotta save your boys!"

She turned to Drakken and teased.

"Ooo we got her boys!"

"They're not my boys!" Kim yelled back at her and she heard Drakken give a small whimper and then a growl pushing the control stick as far forward as it would go. Kim Possible was holding onto the car and forcing it down. The ray defeated her attempts to bring the car down and the licence plate came off in her hands causing her to fall back to the ground. Dr Drakken kept a close eye on his foe and Shego heard a whoosh and then a thud of impact as Kim had thrown the plate at the ray causing it to spin out of control and dropping the car onto the tarmac. The ray continued pulling things up and a red fire hydrant shot past Shego. Without a chance to stop water covered her and Drakken from head to foot.

She pulled the aircraft to a halt. She could feel water drip down her back and wet hair covered her face. She was furious. "You!" She pointed at him with a sharp finger "Yeah, you don't touch anything!" She slapped his hand away from the controls and he looked sadly at her.

"Please?!" he continued to go on at her.

Shego continued the move on again.

"You had your chance and blew it; you won't touch it again, agreed?" she put on her meanest voice.

"Fine" Drakken muttered under his breath.

Their chase ended up at Bueno Nacho, a Mexican restaurant. Drakken held his hands together pleading trying once again to get his own way.

"If you just tell me what to do I could do it!"

She looked at him, eyebrow raised. "What did we agree on?"

He held his hands close to his face, obviously upset. "I don't touch anything?"

"Yeah!" She shoved the ray to maximum strength and ripped off the hat shaped roof of the restaurant. She stood with her foot over the edge preparing herself. Drakken's voice distracted her. His arms folded and face frowning.

"I could have done that!"

"Yeah? Well can you do this?" She jumped and somersaulted forward a few times before landed on a table in the middle of the restaurant. She pointed at the teen whilst customer looked on in horror. "Kim Possible has something that belongs to us!"

"Guess what?!" The red head leapt forward "I don't want it!"

Shego relaxed her stance. "It's on you? What, like…stuck?" This was too good!

"Hello?!" Kim pointed to the small dot on her nose that Shego had thought was a zit. "It's not a nose ring!"

Drakken yelled from the hover car "Take her whole nose if you have to!"

Shego grinned and lit her hands aflame. "Works for me!"

She leapt at Kim breaking a table in the process. The cheerleader leapt backwards and over the till running along the counters avoiding Shego's punches. _She's good. _She ended up at a wall and she pushed off it and chased Kim back into the main restaurant. She saw Kim throw something at her partner.

"Get Wade on the Kimmunicator! There has got to be a way to get this thing off!"

"Allow me!" Shego leapt at her again and shoved her to the floor. She felt a sharp pain travel up her right leg; stemming from her calf but ignored it as the two scrabbled. Suddenly, Shego lost her footing letting Kim have the chance to grab her leg and throw her towards the door. As she shot forward the door open and Shego collided with the teacher from before. They fell in a heap and she was briefly unconscious on top of him.

Drakken remained watching from his hover car. When he saw Shego down he clenched his fists tightly.

"Shego has failed! Shego never fails! NO!" He slammed his face on the control panel and accidentally hit the trigger.

A small robotic voice sounded. "Detonation sequence activated"

"Uh oh…" He heard the small beep from Kim's face meaning it was close to exploded. He began pushing everything and anything on the car. "Get me out of here!"

Shego awoke to Drakken's yells. She quickly climbed off the stranger ignoring his moans and groans and yelled up to Drakken.

"What's happening?!"

"The Nano-tick is about to explode!" She could hear the utter panic in his voice.

Ignoring the twang in her leg Shego ran back into the restaurant and saw Ron dangling a bag of diablo sauce above his friend's face. She had no idea what he was doing but either way she was going to stop him. She landed in-between them and shoved him away.

"Drop the hot sauce and step away from the nose!" All of a sudden she felt something push down on her. With a yelp she landed and was sat upon by a large teenaged boy who had been in the car with the teacher. Drakken was still trying to escape the blast zone but through the panic he was struggling to find the right buttons. He wondered if Shego had locked it somehow. He jolted as the car shot down, hit the pavement and flew back up, all in the space of 5 seconds. Meanwhile the tick had been removed from Kim's noise lodging itself in a straw that Ron had used to suck it up. Drakken looked toward the scene and didn't have a chance to react as Kim blew into the straw shooting the tick towards the blue doctor. Almost too late, he leapt from the hover car yelling and half way through mid-air the car exploded and he flew towards a giant taco advertising the restaurant; he clung to it tightly as it spun around and began to yell.

"You think you're all that!" He heard police sirens whizzing down the road "But you're not!"

In no time at all a raid squad carrying shields and batons circled the sign and looked up at him. He groaned trying his best to hold onto the metal food product. He could feel his hands slipping.

Shego felt the weight of the adolescent disappear off of her. She wasn't having fun with all the people being on top of her today and she wanted to avoid it happening again. Before anyone could restrain her she rolled away and jumped high out of reach. Noticing Kim and Ron were outside and the hover car nowhere to be seen she had to catch up on what happened. She expected someone to be trying to get her but by the looks of it the kid just decided to stand up and watch the raid police outside completely forgetting Shego was under him. She watched the situation carefully before deciding her next move. She was obviously outnumbered and had to be careful. Drakken had eventually given up strength and fallen into the crowded beneath him. It didn't take long before he was in handcuffs and being put in the back of a police van.

Shego had to escape and fast. She saw Kim talking to an officer and point toward the restaurant. It came to her like a struck of lightning. She jumped from the top of the restaurant's wall and ran towards the raid van flying into the driver's seat powering up the engine.

"Stop right there, Shego!" Kim was pointing her finger at the green fighter as she ran forward.

"Sorry_, Kimmie_, I don't have time to play anymore" The tires squealed on the tarmac and she drove it towards the brat. "It's been real fun though!" She yelled out the window as she began to speed off. Kim darted out the way and as she passed Shego caught sight of Drakken who watched her leave sadly and she could tell he felt betrayed.

She saw Kim trying to catch up but soon she disappeared from sight. She decided first and foremost she had to get home. As long as the police didn't arrive there it was the only safe haven she had where she could figure out a way to free Drakken. It shouldn't be too hard. If he could get her out she'd find a way to return the favour. "I've got to get home" She said to herself and then a thought hit her "Well…What's left of it…"


	8. Chapter 8: Bueno Nacho

**Chapter Eight: Bueno Nacho**

It had been a month since the first encounter with Kim Possible and Drakken was glad to be a free man. He'd been busted out two and a half weeks ago by Shego who bragged that she did it quicker than he did.

In the time Drakken was away she'd organised the lair being cleared of all rubble and all broken objects placed in the 'stock room' in hopes that Drakken may be able to salvage some. Shego thought the lair was very empty without these rooms. Part of her thought there was something else missing but she couldn't put her finger on it. Once Drakken was back and bossing everyone around she was so distracted by him that feeling went away. It had taken her a while before finally breaking him out as she waited in the lair prepared to be raided. Little Miss Princess could have easily told the police where to find her but surprisingly no one came. _Maybe she's not as smart as I thought._

One by one each room was rebuilt. Drakken had put savings away for a raining day such as this and although it wasn't as extravagant as the first time round the rooms started to come together. He invested the majority of his money into the lab and replaced all his broken items including the large screened computer. As they rebuilt he made the electrician check a thousand times that each room would now be on a different circuit to prevent another chain reaction.

Whilst they worked Shego tried to ask him about his experiences in jail and how he felt his first time in there was like.

"It's was horrible" he began as he tightened a bolt on his new work bench "Some guy said he wanted to 'shank' me!"

Shego pretended to gasp "Oh how terrible!"

"I know" He stopped what he was doing and looked at her "I don't even like lamb"

She couldn't tell if he was joking or not and all she could do was walk away to avoid further cringe worthy moments. When the lab was around 80% completed Drakken would spend majority of his time in there again planning and scheming. He said whilst in prison he realised they weren't being 'bad enough' and if one picky teenager didn't know who he was he was doing something terribly wrong. He wanted to be a name that struck fear into people's hearts. Not one known for falling from a giant taco.

Truth be told he had been very surprised that Shego broke him out of prison. When he saw her drive away it confirmed for him that no one could be trusted and you shouldn't count on anyone. However when Shego appeared at his cell doors dressed head to toe as a security guard swinging the keys around on her finger he felt a twinge he'd never felt before. It was a small piece of hope he'd refused to give himself that maybe this girl was different and she'd stick with him to the end. Even when she made a comment about 'who would sign her pay checks?' he still sensed she cared. Drakken knew she'd never admit it and he'd never push the subject but still he gave a little smile and as she drove one of the older versions of the hover car (or Hover Car Mark 2) he took the hat from her head and wore it all the way home. She rolled her eyes but her silence confirmed she didn't mind and he was thankful for that.

When work was finished for the day Drakken was in the kitchen cooking up the evening meal for the pair. It was the one thing Shego missed most about him not being there. She'd been living off take always and instant noodles because she just didn't have the energy to do anything else. For all of his faults cooking was not one of them. Drakken had a gift for cooking and Shego wondered if his love for science had something to do with it. Perhaps he saw the ingredients as a formula that had to be equally balanced to get the perfect result…or he just knew how to cook. Either way it was a perk she approved of. She lounged on the couch in the large open plan living space and could hear the pots and pans clutter around. She was channel hopping and when nothing instantly caught her eye she left it on a documentary about Pompeii and the volcanic destruction. It was interesting enough to grab her attention at least and most importantly the attention of her boss. As they watched about the ash covered land and how the magma created a layers upon layers of tephra causing it to become coated in, basically, stone Drakken had an idea. He looked around his lair thinking about when it had been destroyed and rebuilt.

"Shego…" he said calmly.

She had just put quite a bit of food in her mouth and mumbled "Mhm?"

"I'm going to destroy Wisconsin"

* * *

It was cold, so very, very cold. Shego was glad she'd just bought a new black jacket from Club Banana to keep her warm. They were very far up north where it snowed constantly. Drakken had dragged her there to collect his new weapon, a laser drill used for harvesting oil. Due to his lab still requiring a few more bits and pieces and his funding low stealing was the best way to get what he wanted. This time Shego was completely up to date with the plan and worked best knowing why she was doing what she was doing. She followed Drakken to the side of the drill's car and ordered two henchmen to cover the other side. She heard the drill whirring being lowered. Drakken wiped the steam off the controller's window and shoved his face right up to the glass.

"Mother of pearl, man! You scared me half to death!" She heard a yell and watched as Drakken's face became more sinister.

"Only half?" he began to laugh as the henchmen took the driver's shock as an opportune moment to sneak in via the passenger door and grab the man from behind. Drakken looked at Shego.

"Get ready" He handed her a bag that was carrying an explosive. "Be careful" he warned as she grabbed hold of it. "Give us fifteen minutes to get the drill and once you see my signal-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I blow up the pipeline" She patted the large pipes heading towards the drill and saw the sign warned of the contents being highly flammable. Drakken cringed as the metal drummed under her hand.

"Easy!" He threw a set of keys to her and various whirring noises filled the sky. Three helicopters approached each one driven by one of Drakken's lackeys. Drakken mumbled "I hate helicopters!"

At that Shego turned and jumped onto a snow mobile parked at the side of the small pathway. She gently placed the dynamite down and revved the engine.

"Drakken!" She yelled sharply. He looked toward her with a face immediately assuming he'd done something wrong. She narrowed her eyes and pointed a finger at him. "Don't miss"

He nodded and began to run toward the drill. Shego sped away through the snow and circled around watching as the helicopters flew into position. With his rainy day money Shego had convinced Drakken having a few extra flying vehicles may not be such a bad thing and began to list the reasons why helicopters would be best. It took a good few days to convince him but he got there eventually. As she was waiting atop a hill the sound of a whip caught her attention. She scowled as she saw Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable riding in a dog sled toward the drill. She placed her hand to her face in thought. She almost laughed when she thrust her hand in her pocket and pulled out a handful of dog biscuits. For as long as she'd known him Drakken had always mentioned he'd wanted a dog but she originally made an excuse that she was allergic. But when they accidentally broke into an animal shelter instead of the bank next door he noticed her lack of coughing or choking to death and ever since he's been dropping not so subtle hints to get one. She'd discovered the biscuits on the journey over but hadn't had the chance to get rid of them and now they were going to work to her advantage. She kicked the mobile into action and followed the sled. She flew into the air as she hit a small ramp of snow and landed beside them.

"Shego! The mad scientist's mad assistant," Ron yelled.

"Bye-bye!" Shego swerved and lobbed the treats towards the hounds. She smiled as she saw them grind to a halt and began lapping them up. She continued to drive towards the drill as her time was reaching an end. She opened the bag preparing for easy access to the bomb and manoeuvred out of the way of Kim as she appeared behind her riding a snowboard. Her smile grew wider as the chase continued throwing herself off of ledges and watching as the teen hero kept up.

"Nice Jacket!" Kim yelled to her "Club Banana?!"

Shego grabbed the collar proudly "The very latest!"

"Get a lifestyle, Shego! Green is the new black!" Kim tried to insult her but Shego wasn't fazed at all.

"And this advice comes to us from a fashion-**don't** in fleece!" She looked at the dark pink jumper Kim wore and cackled speeding away.

She saw up ahead the final chain attaching itself to the drill and it being lifted into the air. She pulled the bomb out of the bag, setting it for 30 seconds and held it up so Kim could see the clock count down.

"It's gonna blow the pipeline, Kimmie, and you're skin….definitely doesn't need more oil!" She laughed and stood, smacking the bomb on the bonnet of the snow mobile. She readied herself and as the vehicle shot off the cliff she jumped up toward the drill extending her arm. With perfect precision Drakken reached down and their hands met; he pulled her up onto the metal leg with ease. She stabled her position and rested her elbow on Drakken's shoulder. She gave an evil smirk and she threw her helmet off and dropped it lazily.

"Pity on you, Kim Possible!" Drakken yelled to his foe.

As the helicopters flew faster she had to hold onto the metal beam she was sitting on. Her back was pressed against Drakken's side as they used each other for balance.

"Well done, Shego, phase one is complete!"

She lifted her hand and waved down to the fleece coated cheerleader. They flew further and further away until they could no longer see Kim. They heard a distant explosion and Drakken began to laugh until Shego cut him off.

"Why was that not bigger?"

"Hm?" Drakken didn't click on.

"An oil pipe line exploding should have been far bigger than that!" She thrust toward the area they'd just been and the small cloud of smoke that had appeared. Drakken clenched his fists in anger. The copters jolted causing him to lose his footing and slip. Shego instinctively grabbed him by his scruff and clung onto him tightly as he yelled.

"POSSIBLE!"

* * *

Shego held her nose as she walked around the new 'lair'. They were in some sort of cheese covered building and the smell was overpowering. Drakken had somehow hidden the drill in the dairy product along with another invention the 'magmachine'. Eventually she found Drakken in the drill's control deck configuring some sort of doohicky.

"I have to say out of all the crappy hiding places who've chosen over the years this by far has to be the worst" Shego sat on his chair as he stood pressing buttons. She swang to and fro spinning the seat around full circle once or twice. Drakken peered over at her.

"New coat?" He looked at her new leather green jacket; he thought it suited her very well.

"Yeah," She'd stolen it the night before at the local Club Banana "Not that it smells new anymore" She made a gag noise to emphasise. He didn't respond and was concentrating spinning a dial. "Why Wisconsin?"

He stopped what he was doing and turned fully to face her. He thought for a moment and then leant back slightly.

"They declined my college application" His arms were folded and his finger was tapping. "If they had accepted me I may have gone there instead of 'Middleton Institute of Science and Technologies' and never have been tortured by my peers!"

"You said it was your dream to go to Middleton!" Shego had listened to his stories so much each one bore into her brain and no matter how hard she tried they wouldn't leave.

"It's the principle, Shego!" He yelled at her teeth clenched. He ordered a henchman to take charge of the dials and headed for a balcony below. Shego followed closely.

After nearly no time at all the drilled powered up and a groaning noise echoed around the building as it began digging its way into the ground. After 5 minutes of silence between the pair Drakken grunted.

"You don't know what it's like" He stared out into the lair below. "Having everyone look at you and do nothing but laugh"

"I know what it's like" Shego said bitterly. She knew all too well, she just never liked to share. He broke his stare and braved a glance in her direction. He saw her face filled with resentment, her lips pierced. He barely blinked his eye and the look was gone and he found she was tugging at his lab coat "Remind me next time I'm stealing clothes to get you something too. Blue is getting a bit old"

She looked out into the scene below when something caught her eye; a dark silhouette sliding down a rope from one of the holes in the Swiss styled building. She realised she still had her hand on him and pulled once again on his coat gesturing to the area she saw the rope. He nodded firmly and Shego pointed to a group of henchmen and waved at them to seek out the intruder.

"Increase the drill's power! I want to reach that magma!" He yelled at anyone who was listening.

Shego saw the henchmen power up their blue-plasma weapons and she saw just who she expected. She ran from the balcony and jumped, landing in front of the red-haired teen.

"Welcome, Kimmie. May I take your coat?" She taunted.

"You already did!"

Shego ignited her hands and Kim ran toward her. Without Shego realising, Kim jumped in the air and somersaulted forward bouncing off of Shego's shoulders and knocking over three guards in the process. Shego laughed, however, the teen hero was then cornered by another handful of foes.

"Face it, pumpkin," Shego was now waiting behind her "Fashion isn't the only thing in which I'm a step ahead"

Kim glared at Shego who in response clicked her fingers and the henchmen pounced. After only a small struggle Kim had been captured and led toward a holding wall.

"Scan the area and keep a look out for her acne-ridden sidekick!"

Despite her struggles the remaining subordinates placed Kim on the holding wall and Shego hit a button causing two metal fasteners to appear; holding her firmly.

"Comfy?" Shego provoked

"Not particularly"

"Good"

A hole opened up in the floor and Drakken appeared raising from a platform. He squared up to his enemy and headed on over.

"Well, well. Kim Possible! How nice to see you again…especially now that you're helpless to stop me!" Drakken cackled and Shego left the two bantering and made her way to the control room to check on progress. He continued "Shall I tell you my plan? It's quite impressive!"

"You're using the world's most powerful laser drill to tap into the molten magma deep beneath the earth's crust,"

"Hah! That's phase two. In phase three, which you did not guess, my Mag-machine will melt the entire state of Wisconsin-" Shego arrived at the control room and turned the intercom on so she could hear the conversation below. She caught the last of Drakken's words "-Which I will then rebuild and rename...Drakkenville!" He was being very dramatic.

"You're so conceited" Kim said harshly.

"I'll take that as a compliment," He faced toward the control room and she saw him look at her "Shego, how long?!"

She looked at a small diagram indicating the depth of the drill's current location.

"The alarm will go off when we hit magma!" She wasn't sure of the time yet. She tried to work it out based on how long it took them to get to their current location. She heard Drakken begin provoking his rival.

"You see! Any second now I will strike swiftly and without mercy!"

"Actually, make it more like half hour." Shego interrupted her calculations complete.

She swore she could hear Drakken grumble.

"Fine! Whatever. In roughly 30 minutes Wisconsin will surrender to me and the kingdom of Drakkenville will be born" He grabbed Kim's face forcing her mouth to move "Say it with me. Drak-ken-ville" He let go "Doesn't that have a nice ring to it?"

"Shegoton's better" Shego was using the intercom again.

"Maybe next time" He folded his arms un-amused.

"Lame!" Kim piped in.

Drakken frowned at her; not interested in her opinion at all. "Don't worry, Possible, we'll name something after you too…like" He strained in thought "Like the Kim Poo-sible sewer line!" He began cackling.

"Ew, so not!" Kim sighed and fidgeted; her arms aching in their restraints.

Drakken wandered away over to the edge of the platform they were on. He watched the drill and then he looked up and watched Shego for a few moments. She didn't catch him staring, for which he was grateful for, but he wanted to know more about her hints from earlier. She said she knew how it felt, more or less, to be in his shoes. He had never imagined people laughing at her and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't think of what they could laugh at her for. Something stirred inside of him but he wasn't sure what it was. It was sort of like anger, but also like sadness with a craving for human contact. In his own weird way, Drakken wanted to comfort her. He could see plain as day that she was working hard and in no way looked upset or distressed but something about the far off look she did made him realise she had demons of her own and even if she didn't want to share with him just yet he decided that he would be ready for them when she did. After all that was said and done, he was glad she'd stayed with him and when he was cooped up in his tiny jail cell, despite believing she'd abandoned him he came to recognize he missed her. He'd seen her near enough every day for two years (despite her occasional vacations and weekends away) and not knowing if he'd see her again was very hard to cope with. He, of course, shook most of this out of his head and continued with business as normal.

Around 20 minutes later, he was becoming impatient. The less work he had to do the more he was thinking about things he shouldn't be and overcomplicating matters. He heard struggling behind him and he found Kim fidgeting once more.

"Don't bother. The Midwest is about to receive a molten calling card from Dr. Drakken." He faced up to his sidekick still at the reins "Shego! I'm still waiting!"

"So read a magazine! I'm working!" She was grumpy. She'd been staring at a monitor for a while and had been manually changing the speed of the drill to make sure it wasn't at risk of diverting off course or overheating and shutting down.

Drakken was grumpy too, he was sick of waiting and her attitude didn't make life any easier.

"Excuse me" He rolled up his sleeve "I have to go make a scene"

He stomped toward the room but as he went that odd feeling returned. He still wanted to yell but had gone against yelling at Shego…just this one time. He turned to her blank faced suddenly unsure of what to say.

"Go watch the girl" He ordered. Internally he nodded; praising himself for still sounding official. She did as was told without question glad to get away from that damn computer. She heard Drakken take his anger out at the hired goons.

"Can't you drill any faster?! I've built an entire army of evil robots in the time it's taken you to penetrate the earth's crust!"

She shook her head. All through her teen years she was told she was quick to anger and was forced to go to management classes. More often than nought she didn't go but the times she did she was taught a few techniques such as deep breathing and counting to 100 in hopes to suppress the anger. However since being with Drakken she found he was more accepting of her outbursts and would often join in. She could feel that she was comfortable to just be herself with him but she would never admit that out loud. Despite the want to remain professional she also felt like she _needed _to keep her thoughts private. There had been too many times in the past where her thoughts and feelings were used as weapons against her. And she decided long ago that she wouldn't let that happen again. So even now, by not letting Drakken know what she was really thinking she knew she had control over how close they became as friends and how truly comfortable they were with each other. So she was glad she could be as honest as she liked with him, without going overboard. As she heard him yell more she made a mental reminder to check his counting skills.

Shego approached Kim; a string of henchman at her heel. It was clear the teen had not seen her otherwise she would have warned her partne not to come closer as he snuck around the corner; finally showing up.

"Hi!" Shego caught their attention. The boy was looking rather different today and she recognised the Bueno Nacho uniform he was wearing. She teased; "Is that tie clip on?"

He nervously clicked his tie back and forth and just as Shego predicted he was caught and cuffed next to Kim in no time at all. She headed back to the control room as Drakken was coming out.

"I see we now have an audience of two" He stated pointing in the direction of the friends.

"He came to wescue her" Shego held her hands together and fluttered her eyelashes.

Drakken gave a small half smile. "How adorably disgusting"

She shrugged. "That's the brilliant optimism of a teenage mind and then…" She mimicked slicing her throat with her finger.

He nodded in agreement and saw the teens natter away. He was going to put a stop to any plans they might be making. He gestured for her to go back to watching the drill's monitor and he made his way to his captives. Instead of hearing plans to foil his own instead he heard sentimental gush.

"-You're entitled to excel! Forgive me?" Kim was asking

"Duh! Forgive me?!"

"Totally!"

They smiled at each other until Drakken appeared putting on the mushy voice.

"Aw! That's so sweet. Friends again just in time to be fried in magma!"

"Remind me again why I rushed over?" Ron quipped.

Drakken now had his back to them and he peered over his shoulder. "Believe me, Kid, you'll wanna see this" He rubbed his hands together proudly. He felt a slight shudder and Shego's voice happily yell over the speakers.

"The drill's into the magma!

"About time," He said sourly "Activate the Mag-machine!"

Shego pulled a few levers causing the drill to cease and a cylinder like machine to power up; lighting its side of the room. It resembled a small planet but was on two tank-like tracks. It manoeuvred into place causing the building to shake. Drakken, unable to contain his excitement, thrust his hand in the air. "Show time! Deploy the barrel and activate the magma pump!"

Pushing a few more buttons here and there Shego caused the magmachine's top to open with two doors and a large tube extended upward breaking through the ceiling and exposing the sky above.

She heard faint yells and knew it was from the tourists who were looking at the building from a small train that circled it externally.

She pushed another button causing a vacuum to shoot out from the bottom of the machine and cover the opening the drill had made. If all was going to plan the magma was now being sucked up into the machine.

Drakken was watching the drill closely and Shego groaned when she looked up saw the teens gone from their restraints. She jumped down onto the platform Drakken was on just as Kim ran behind him.

"They've escaped!" He yelled at her. She rolled her eyes and couldn't help but respond sarcastically.

"No! Really?"

"The buffoon is nothing. Find Kim Possible!"

With no second guess she followed Kim's trail up and over piles of crates. Running along a row of them she flew into the air and landed precariously at the edge of the large box and faced toward Kim in a fighting stance.

"Lesson time, Princess!"

"With that trendy coat weighing you down? I'm thinking not." Kim brought her own hands up ready for a battle.

They once again became at loggerheads each one dodging the others blow and getting faster as they went on. Shego could feel herself slip and she growled as she landed on her front. Darting back up she aimed for Kim and ended up shoving her fist through a crate instead. She continued to kick as she heard Drakken cackle as he peered into the magmachine.

"Here's comes the magma!"

With both villains being preoccupied neither had noticed Ron sneak into the control room. It wasn't until the drill began powering up again that Drakken noticed the sidekick pushing any button available. He yelled at his goons as alarms began blaring around the room.

"Stop him!"

Shego paused momentarily to see what the hullabaloo was about. She saw the drill spring forward knocking over the group that had been racing toward the control room and then travel up along the buildings walls. She frowned, confused as the walls began to melt, reminding her of the top of her favourite pizza. She ducked quickly as Kim threw her fist toward her chin and the two began boxing again.

Drakken was too busy focusing on the small monitor showing the magma's levels to care about what was happening around him. When the machine began to beep indicating the tank was full he lifted his hand dramatically.

"Ah-hah! Eat Magma, Milwaukee!" He punched the release button but after a few moments of nothing he frowned tapping the button repeatedly; his excitement gone "Why isn't Milwaukee eating magma?"

He looked around and saw the building melting around him and he felt his legs get covered. Drakken looked down to find himself hip deep in melted cheese; and he'd clocked on that was what had blocked the magma from escaping the pipe.

"Please do not tell me that this place is actually made of cheese!" He found himself being swept away in the current "I thought it was a cheese-covered building!"

Shego too was distracted to fully appreciate what was happening. She and Kim were so focused on their battle they didn't noticed the drill that headed for them. It destroyed the crate they were standing on flinging Shego into the air. She yelled as she plummeted into the dairy below and found herself completed covered in melted cheese. She struggled swimming to the top due to the thickness of the product but when she did reach the surface she gasped breathing in as much air as she could. She felt a pull as the cheese travelled out the various holes in the structure. She saw Drakken remerged as well. She tried to fight her way toward him but couldn't move. She realised the cheese was beginning to harden. Drakken was yelling loudly and the pair eventually found themselves lodged in place. Drakken was embarrassed to find only his shoulders and above were free and he could see Kim's smug face taunting him; although he had to laugh when Shego's posterior and legs were the only thing she had on show. However he felt the need to look away as even though he didn't mean anything by it looking at his assistants behind seemed kind of lowbrow.

He continued to try and escape until eventually the press arrived. He had never liked his picture being taken and now even more so as the phrase "Say Cheese" had a completely brand new meaning to him.

* * *

It had been days and no matter how hard she tried she could still smell the cheese linger on her skin. Shego had sent away her new jacket to be professionally cleaned and had decided on throwing away the jumpsuit. She had a bunch of others made up anyway so losing one wasn't a total dismay. She ran her fingers through her hair and no matter how many times she'd washed it, it still felt sticky and grubby. She combed it finely but jumped at the sound of Drakken's voice on the lair's sound system.

"Shego! Come to my office at once!"

She sighed and made her way there. She hadn't seen him much over the last few days as each took the time to relax after their ordeal and it was clear that when they were together in a room it caused the mouldy smell to become overpowering. She found the easiest way to get rid of the worst smell was to wash in tomato juice; but whether or not her boss had discovered the same she'd soon find out.

When she arrived in his office she was too lazy to knock and wait so just wandered in. After all he had summoned her there. She instantly cringed as she entered the room.

"What are you doing?!" She yelled. His hair was down and he used one hand to stretch a mirror behind his head and another holding scissor trying to angle it right.

"Ah hear you are!" He held out the scissor to her "I need you to cut my hair" He placed the scissors in front of her.

"Wh-ff what?!" She was confused. He'd never asked her to play hairdresser before "Dr D, I mean…what…you wanna get rid of your ponytail?"

"No!" he grabbed his mullet protectively "I have tried, in agony, since Wisconsin to get this cheese out of my hair! But it just won't budge!"

"So you want me to cut it out?" She raised an eyebrow

"That's an order" He scratched his neck "It's starting to itch"

She shook her head and huffed pointing to the floor in front of her favourite armchair. He took a seat and she sat behind him. Grabbing a comb left on his desk she began to tease the hairs. She noticed an invitation on the table and couldn't hold back her comments.

"College reunion huh?" She asked "I thought drop-outs couldn't attend" That last part was meant to sting.

He scoffed "I'd rather go back to High School"

"Not me" She was focusing on a very sticky bit of mess "I'd rather die than go back there" She was very quiet. Partly due to her concentration; another because she wasn't really sure what she was saying.

"Oh?" He tilted slightly to look up at her only to have his head forced straight and a tug at his hair.

"I just wasn't very popular" She quickly changed the subject. "I want to add a new clause to my contract"

"Delightful" He was very sarcastic and once again annoyed that she closed up "What now? A pension plan? Spa memberships? 4 day weeks?"

"Well if you're offering" She smiled but shook her head; not that he could see "Before heading to a lair I need to see a full report on where we're going"

"I said I was sorry!" He'd been apologising about the cheese building since they got back.

"Yes or no?!" Shego paused snipping the scissors through the air by his face. He flinched back.

"Fine! Yes!" He pushed her hand away. She smirked and yanked a long bit of cheese away from his locks and flicked it on the desk.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Drakken pulled away as his scalp stung and he rubbed the back of his head.

"Stop being such a baby" she folded her arms "It's all out now anyway" She shoved the mirror in his hands. He looked and felt the back of his hair.

"You didn't cut my hair?"

"No, your precious ponytail is intact"

"Sounds like you've done that before" He was flipping his hair to and fro admiring it in the mirror.

"It's worse with gum" She shrugged

She thought of the time when the twins were only seven years old and they came to her stuck head to head. In the end she did have to cut most of their hair out but was able to make them look half presentable. As the years went by she'd ended up mastering gum and sweet removal flawlessly. The twins liked to try and out-do each other constantly and would often end up injuring themselves instead. But to them it was the best part of the competition, when Wendell broke his arm, Wesley ended up with a broken leg. It was the worst six weeks of her life and she thinks the catalyst that made her so against 'waiting' or helping others.

"Helloooo?!"

Shego hadn't realised Drakken had been talking to her whilst she was aimlessly lost in thought.

"Huh?"

He grumbled and tied back his hair "I was saying, I'm going to be working on something top secret for the next couple of weeks. You're not to enter the lab"

"Why not?" She'd never been banned from anywhere in the lair before

"_Top secret_, Shego"

"So you don't need anything from me?" She sounded hopeful. The thought of a 2 week vacation hit the spot.

"Actually there is one thing I need" He was facing away from her but she could hear the quiver of worry in his voice. He folded his arms and tried to sound as confident as possible but it wasn't coming out easily.

"Well?" Shego approached him hands on hips. She moved in front of him and showed the impatience on her face.

"You see… it's a very important part of my project" He was avoiding eye contact

"Just get on with it!" She growled.

"Well-I…I need…your measurements…"

He didn't even have time to flinch as her fist flew into his face.

* * *

**A/N: Eeep! Apologies once again about the lateness of this chapter! Our internet broke for a week or so and the day it was fixed I was on my way to Barcelona for a holiday so didn't get a chance to upload this until now. The good news is I've written quite a bit more so it shouldn't be long before the next chapter is uploaded. This one is similar style to the previous chapter in that there's not much different but rest assured there will be shipping moments but imo these first few chapters are more to develop them as friends and not in a romantic way. I've also made a plan so the chapters are easily merged together and easier to get through. Next chapter I'm really happy with and hopefully you'll like what I've done with it :) Working on it as you need this so not long now! :) Remember these are more in chronological order than episode order! Much love to you all!  
**


End file.
